Diamond in the Rough Outtakes
by Moonchild707
Summary: A series of one-shots from the DITR series. All ratings and genres included. All the scenes were deleted from one of the parts in the series, although most can stand alone as simple one-shots. Enjoy!
1. The Tea Party

**Diamond in the Rough- Outtake #1**

The Tea Party

**A/N: Here's the first outtake from the DITR series, as requested by most of my readers. These will be updated sporadically, whenever I get a chance to write a new one. If you have any ideas for an outtake (that I haven't already mentioned in the A/N of a chapter in Part 3), then please, send them in a review. BTW, the "pairing" section below isn't necessarily a romantic pairing. It's the main characters in the one-shot, romantic or not (obviously six year old Bella isn't romantically involved with Emmett. That's just weird and gross).**

* * *

Age: 6

Pairing: B/Em

Rating: K+

Genre: Family/Humour

Summary: Bella coaxes Emmett into having a princess tea party.

* * *

EmPOV

This was absolutely ridiculous. How unmanly could one get?

If manliness could be measured on a scale, I'd be in the negatives.

Damn. That meant I was a chick.

Well, I could definitely pass as _some _sort of woman…

"Oh wow." Came Esme's voice from behind me, making me frown as I turned. I didn't blame her when her eyes widened in shock as she watched me, making me sigh heavily.

"What are you doing?" she whispered, taking in the sight of me.

There I was, standing before my _mother, _of all people, dressed like the world's most absurd cross-dresser. Thanks to Alice's bright idea, I was jammed into a rather pink dress and a pair of killer heels that only Rose could have pulled off. To top it all off, my face was painted like a clown with Alice's makeup and she'd wrapped a large, hot pink boa around my neck.

Yes, I was definitely in the negatives.

"Bella and I have decided to hold a princess tea party in her bedroom." I said, mustering up as much confidence and dignity as I could. With a simple nod of her head, Esme's eyes melted, and I smiled.

I'd made her happy.

"She'll be so excited." Said Esme softly, smiling gently.

"She'd better be." I grumbled ungraciously, making Esme's grin widen.

"Well, you do look rather… pretty." She said, snickering to herself.

Damn it. Even Esme thought I was insane.

"If it gets her to laugh, I don't care." I said, standing up straight. Only when the wretched dress threatened to tear did I return to my slouched position instead.

"Well, have fun dear." Said Esme happily, making me nod politely as she moved downstairs with her clean dishtowels.

One down, seven to go.

"Right." I mumbled, trying once again to make it to Bella's room without another unwanted encounter with my family.

"What the _hell _are you wearing?" demanded a low voice from behind me.

"What does it look like, genius?" I snapped back, grumbling as Jasper snickered, absolutely and completely amused.

"Smile for the camera, Emmette." He said, making me snarl when he feminized my name. Then, to top it all off, Alice popped up behind him with her dreaded camera in hand.

"Alice…" I warned as she snapped a photograph of me.

She actually had the nerve to laugh.

"You know you look great." She said with an exaggerated wink, making Jasper smirk as he looked me over.

"I didn't know Rose was into that…" said Jasper playfully, making my wife laugh loudly from our bedroom.

We all knew Rose was into _men, _and I definitely wasn't a man at this point in time.

"Bella?" I called loudly, wanting to get out of this monkey-suit as soon as possible.

"Emmy!" I heard her little voice squeal from her bedroom, making me smile.

"Go play." Said Alice, giving me a small shove towards the closed door, where I was going.

"Belly-Bean!" I cried in a sing-song voice, earning me a loud, very girly giggle from the little munchkin herself.

"Knock!" she cried, making me smile as I rapped smartly on the door, laughing gently when it flew open to reveal a most-amusing sight.

Bella had her hair all piled on top of her head, a golden crown sitting in the mass of chocolaty curls as she beamed at me, her brown eyes alight with joy. Alice had her in a light blue princess dress, complete with light-up plastic heels and a fairy wand, which she held in her hand with all her childlike pride.

"Wow." She said, her eyes going wide as they took me in. I knew the boa was overkill, but when her eyes lingered on it, I was glad I had it on.

"Good afternoon, Princess Bella." I said sincerely, offering her my cheesiest curtsey. She giggled again, her eyes even brighter than before as she took my hand and drew me into her bedroom, closing the door behind me.

"Good afternoon, Princess Emmett." She chimed back, making me smile.

That was a title I did _not _want after today.

"Welcome to the tea party!" she squealed, forcing me to stifle a laugh as she gave a great bounce that would have rivalled Alice.

"You sit here, next to Veronica!" she shouted, pointing at a miniscule little chair, which I dutifully perched my oversized self on. The table reached below my knees, but I sat still.

Lo and behold, seated beside me at her very own chair with her very own cup and saucer, was Veronica, the yellow flower.

"Look Veronica!" Bella cried in a whisper. "Emmy came!" I watched with great amusement as she pretended to listen to the stuffed flower's reply.

"I know he looks very pretty." She said sincerely, smiling at her flower. Being polite, I pretended not to notice her little speech.

"And Polly, and Princess Butterfly and Princess Buttercup!" she added, pointing to each of the toys in turn. Bella smiled as she pulled up a tiny chair and sat in it, the table being the perfect height for her tiny body.

"How are you today, Emmy?" she asked me seriously, making me smile.

"I'm quite well, and you?" I asked, making her grin.

"Good." She said with a nod, right before she frowned, watching me.

"What?" I asked, worried that I'd done something against tea party etiquette, if that even existed.

"You're a princess, but you don't have a crown." She said softly, making me smile. Before I could dismiss the idea, she was out of her seat and on her knees in front of her dress up box.

Remind me to curse Alice later.

"Here!" she cried, pulling out a gaudy, very shiny headpiece, which she proceeded to place gingerly on my head.

"There you go, princess. Now you're a _real _princess." She whispered happily, grabbing her little plastic tea pot.

"Yes, I am." I agreed, unable to frown, even at her crowning business. She was just too cute.

"Here you go, ma'am." She said with a cheeky grin as she passed me a small tea cup filled with some sort of juice.

Aw, crap. I had to drink it.

"And for Polly, and Princess Buttercup and Princess Butterfly!" she chirped, making me smirk as she handed separate cups to each of the inanimate toys. I was beyond amused when she leaned in to whisper to Princess Butterfly.

"I know." She whispered, nodding. I watched as she listened intently to the nonexistent speech, looking completely serious.

"No, Emmy needs his special one!" she said indignantly, making me leery.

"Special what?" I asked, making her smile.

"Drink your tea first. It's a surprise." She said excitedly.

Drink my tea? Damn.

"Sip it!" she cried, showing me how to do it. She put her little finger out, and I sighed, mimicking the action before I brought the dreaded princess cup to my dead lips. Slowly, as if drinking my death-potion, I poured the small amount of liquid down my throat, forcing it down. My body protested almost instantly, but I ignored it, vowing to finish this before I tossed my cookies.

"Yay!" cried Bella happily, her delicate little hands clapping gleefully.

"Now what?" I asked, making her beam.

"Cookies!" she cried, pulling out a plate of Esme's homemade chocolate chip cookies from under her chair.

Now I'd literally have to toss my cookies.

"Yum." I said, mustering up as much enthusiasm as I could.

"Do you like cookies?" she asked seriously, obviously having noticed our lack of food consumption.

"I do today." I said firmly, not wanting to upset her. I was rewarded with a wide smile as she offered me the platter, letting me take the smallest one there.

"No!" she cried suddenly, snatching the dessert back. I frowned.

"That one." She said, the sheer happiness returning to her voice as she pointed to the largest one on the plate.

"You're the biggest, so you get the biggest cookie!" she cried, the notion obviously rational in her little mind.

"Oh, thank you." I said, snatching up the cookie.

Maybe I could eat it all in one bite and get it over with…

"Now, take a little bite and more tea!" she cried, abolishing my hopes. I frowned as I watched her take a dainty bite, dabbing the sides of her mouth afterwards.

Alice had been teaching her.

_Damn you Alice. _This was her doing.

She'd _seen _this cookie business, and undoubtedly gotten a rise out of it.

Obliging Bella, I took a teeny little bite, making her frown.

"Bigger than that, silly." She said with a small frown, making me smile falsely as I took another bite- a bigger one.

"Good!" she praised, obviously not noticing how my gag reflex kicked in. It tasted like I'd imagine a pile of bear dung would.

Not too pleasant, and definitely something I didn't want to repeat.

"Mmm!" she said happily, taking a rather large bite of cookie for herself. Her stuffed animals and dolls didn't touch the food, but I assumed Bella _imagined _they did.

If only I was so lucky.

"You're a good princess." Said Bella quietly, leaning over the table as she nodded at me. I couldn't hold back a laugh at that, making her smile too.

"Thank you." I said graciously, taking another sip of "tea". "You're not so bad yourself." I admitted.

"I like tea parties." She decided, looking over at Veronica the flower.

"Veronica says that she loves tea parties too, but only if _you _come." She said, making me grin.

"Well, that's good, 'cause here I am!" I said in the most enthusiastic voice I could muster.

"Want another one?" asked Bella suddenly, shoving the rancid platter of cookies under my nose.

"No thank you, Belly-Bean." I said quickly, making her smile as she took one for herself and ate it up quickly.

"Esme makes good cookies." She said happily, making me grin.

"You helped." I reminded her, earning me a small giggle.

"Yep." She said, dabbing the little crumbs from the side of her mouth again.

"You need to finish your tea and cookie." She said suddenly, eying my half-eaten cookie and cup of juice.

"Of course I do." I muttered, grabbing the cookie once more. Obeying her as best I could, I took small, dutiful bites, swallowing as best I could as the disgusting piece of crap disappeared before my very eyes. I sipped the juice, making her smile as she watched me eat.

"Is bears better than cookies?" she asked suddenly, making me grin as I shrugged.

"You wouldn't like them." I told her seriously, imagining what she'd do if I told her yes. She'd probably want to find one, and that wouldn't end well.

"Oh." She said, frowning gently. "Do _you _like bears?" she asked me in a small voice, her eyes alight with curiosity.

"Mhm." I said, chewing the last morsel of cookie. She grinned.

"Well, cookies are good too." She decided, making me grin as I downed the rest of the juice, ignoring the party etiquette.

She didn't notice.

"Done." I said firmly, making her smile as she glanced into my cup, making sure I wasn't lying.

"Me too!" she cried, shoving the last piece of cookie into her little mouth. I chuckled at her, making her smile too. She tried so hard to be the same as everyone else.

"Clean up!" said Bella, making me sigh in relief as I gently removed my large bottom from the tiny chair. I was shocked I hadn't broken it, but thankful just the same. Bella took the cookie platter and placed it on her desk, making me smile as I took over tea-cleanup, taking the tea from her stuffed animals and returning it to the nearly-empty pot. When that was done, Bella put all the dirty dishes in a plastic bin I recognized as Esme's from the kitchen and laid it by the door as she put her stuffed animals back on her bed.

"Emmy?" she asked suddenly, making me smile as I looked at her.

"Yeah?" I asked, picking up her table to move it back to the corner.

"I like your feathers." She said quietly, blushing as she looked away. Glancing down, I saw the mass of pink that reminded me of a skinned flamingo.

"Thanks." I said, making her smile as she stopped cleaning, coming over to me. I watched, amused as she reached up and pet the boa, her eyes widening.

"What's his name?" she asked, making me smirk. She wanted to name it.

"Umm…" I said, looking down at her. "I don't think Alice gave it a name." I said honestly.

"His name is Pinky!" she decided, making me smirk again.

"Pinky it is." I agreed.

"Can I hold him?" she asked eagerly, making me nod as I took off the ridiculous accessory, handing it down to the amazed little girl at my feet.

"Wow." She said, taking it gently as she stroked the feathers, pressing them to her face.

"I like him." she admitted softly, still examining it.

"Well, you can have him." I said, knowing not even Alice would wear that thing out of the house.

And that was saying something.

I was rewarded with a loud gasp and a small, warm body crashing into my thighs.

"Thank you!" she squealed into my front, making me smile as I patted her head, trying to avoid the clown.

"Why don't you put Pinky on Princess Buttercup?" I asked, looking at the doll. She grinned and nodded, moving over to her doll, where she wrapped the large boa around its neck, entwining it around its torso as well.

The doll was now a mass of pink feathers.

And a crown.

"All done!" she cried, looking around the room. She had her little hands on her hips, making me smile

"Yep." I said, just as my stomach gave a rather violent lurch, and I knew I had to get out of here.

"Bella!" trilled Alice's happy voice from outside the door, coming to relieve me of my feminine duties.

"Alice look!" cried Bella, rushing up to Alice to show her the boa-wrapped doll.

"Princess Buttercup has Pinky now, and Emmett gave him to me and now he's my friend too!" she said in amazement, earning a laugh from the pixie.

"Go clean yourself up." said Alice gently, shoving me at the door.

"Thank you Emmy!" cried Bella as I darted out of the room as fast as this damn dress would allow.

"Anytime, Belly!" I called back, right before I darted into mine and Rose's room, startling my wife.

"Nice." She said, smirking as I dashed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind me.

**A/N: So there we have it. Emmett and the tea party with little Bella. I liked it.**

**Review?**


	2. The Almost Accident

**Diamond in the Rough- Outtake #2**

The Almost-Accident

**A/N: Alright folks... here's another little outtake for all of you... it takes a break from the humourous first outtake, but I hope you enjoy it anyways. Sorry about the wait... the actual story has been taking up a lot of my time... :D**

* * *

Age: 6

Pairing: B/Em

Rating: T

Genre: Family/Drama

Summary: Bella's ball rolls into oncoming traffic while playing in the front yard with Emmett.

* * *

EmPOV

"Come on!" cried the impatient little voice ahead of me, forcing an indulgent chuckle from me.

"Relax, Bean." I said softly, glancing happily at the enthusiastic little girl in front of me as she rocked on the balls of her feet, similar to Alice. I held the soccer ball in my hands as I waited for her to calm down. She smiled happily as she stopped rocking, standing perfectly still as she eyed the ball with intense curiosity.

"How about on the path?" I asked, knowing that with her luck, she'd kick the ball through the front window. She was only six years old, but we already knew how clumsy she was... glass windows, soccer balls and Bella didn't mix well.

"Ok!" she cried, taking off down the dirt path towards the main road. I smirked and chased her down, making sure she didn't fall and scrape her knee like she had last week, right until we made it to the road, where the heaviest traffic was.

"Stay off the road!" I warned, making her halt as her toes brushed the concrete. I smirked and gestured towards the field to our left- just enough space to play ball with Bella. Her brown eyes lit up as she saw my gesture, and before I could so much as ask her to move, she let out a high squealing noise as she sprinted into the grass, falling flat on her front.

"Oops!" she said, getting up and brushing off her little jersey. I'd fought Alice tooth and nail to get that jersey, finally having to pull the "she'll ruin her designer shirt with mud" card to get my way. Alice hated it, but the little pink jersey with "Swan" written on the back was simply irreplaceable, and I wouldn't trade it for anything.

With my "Cullen" jersey, we matched. Not that I cared about coordination of course, but it was still cool.

Bella liked it too.

"Kick it, Emmy!" she cried, jumping up and down. I grinned and dropped the ball, watching her little arms flail around, ready to block my shot. As gently as possible, I nudged the ball with my foot and sent it flying in her direction. Once again, an ear splitting squeal resounded off of the nearby trees as she made a mad dash towards the ball, catching it to her front, just like I'd taught her last week.

She made me proud.

"Good job Bean!" I hollered, clapping enthusiastically. She, true to her strange Bella ways, blushed a deep scarlet, and I laughed out loud.

"My turn!" she cried, dropping the ball at her feet. This would be funny. As bad as I felt for laughing at her, it was just too amusing to watch her try and kick the large ball in my direction.

_And she fell._ I saw her little foot fly out in front of her, and the momentum was too much for her little body, sending her backwards, right onto her butt.

"Hey!" she cried, frowning at the ball. With a huff of impatience, she stood again and glared at the ball, trying her hardest to kick it straight.

"Stupid ball!" she hollered, making me snort with laughter. Rose would have given her a speech and half about the word "stupid", but I thought she was adorable.

She had me wrapped around her little finger already.

"Try again, Bell." I encouraged, making her nod as her little tongue poked out of her mouth as she focused as hard as she could.

"Go!" she cried hopefully, shooting her foot out once more. She missed again and her foot slid over the top of the ball, rolling it as she stumbled again. She frowned indignantly before she picked it up and threw it roughly in my direction, looking at me hopefully.

"Your turn!" she cried, excited once more. I laughed and grabbed the ball from the middle of the field, standing straight.

"You just need to aim." I told her, unsure if she even knew what I meant. She didn't even appear to be listening as I kicked it once again, allowing her to catch it in her small, delicate hands.

"I caught it!" she squealed, making me nod as she put it down again, determined to get it right this time.

"Just stand behind it, and kick as hard as you can." I instructed, making her nod vigorously as she positioned herself precisely.

She was lined up.

"One, two... _three!"_ she cried, flinging her foot forward. For the first time, the ball flew, but not in my direction.

It went to the road.

"No!" cried Bella indignantly, right before she made a mad dash towards the road, chasing her ball.

"Bella!" I cried, a sudden pang of fear hitting me as she ran right onto the concrete, snatching the ball off of the road.

"Stupid." She muttered angrily, just as I heard the large pickup truck speeding down the road.

Right at Bella.

"Move!" I hollered, my brain going into overdrive as the driver finally spotted her, slamming on the breaks. Bella's big brown eyes widened in pure shock as she took in the scene before her, just as I flew out onto the road at my quickest speed, snatching her out of harm's way. I felt her little heart racing against me as she and her ball made it to the other side of the road, just as the driver finally stopped, about two feet past where Bella's body had been moments before. I was breathing heavily, quite unnecessarily, as the driver leapt out of his truck, rushing over.

"Is she ok?" he asked worriedly, a bead of sweat moving down his forehead. I felt a strong surge of anger towards this speeding motorist- the one who almost ran Bella over.

"Bella?" I asked, rubbing her little back as she rested against me.

No response.

"Sweetheart?" I asked again, only reassured by the thumping of her heart. I suddenly smelled salt water, and I knew she was crying. The man frowned as she let out a great wail of terror, dropping her ball once more.

I panicked.

Had he hit her? Had she hurt herself? I couldn't smell any blood on her…

"Talk to me, Bean." I said desperately, watching as her shoulders shook with sobs against my own shoulder, soaking right through my shirt.

"Did I hit her?" asked the man, rather hysterical as he approached slowly.

_Back off, dude. _

"Bella?" I asked seriously, crouching down to put her on down. Her feet hit the ground and I pulled away, looking her over as she cried. Her big eyes met my own, filled with tears and absolute fear.

"Are you hurt?" I asked as gently as I could, right before she shook her head and stumbled forwards once more, latching onto my neck.

"Did the truck hit you?" I asked, almost positive it hadn't.

Once again, she shook her head, and I took a breath of relief, kissing her hair softly.

"Dude…" I started, incensed at this man's blatant disregard for road regulations. _I_ disregarded the rules of the road too, but I was old, and I had better reflexes than he could ever dream of having. Not to mention his truck was a piece of shit…

"Bella!" cried a shrill voice from the driveway, just as my frantic wife darted out of the trees, staring at the scene before her.

"Oh my God!" she cried angrily, running as fast as humanly possible, for the offender's benefit. When she reached my side, she took Bella's face in her hands, examining her.

"Are you hurt?" she asked softly, staring at the frightened girl closely. Bella shook her head again, and without another word, she reached out to Rose, obviously wanting more security. Without a moment's hesitation, Rosalie took Bella from me, cradling her gently. She glared angrily at the man before us, and he seemed to cringe away, obviously knowing he was in shit.

Deep, deep shit.

Without another word, Rose shot him a contemptuous glare before she turned and walked with Bella towards the house, trying to soothe her. A moment later, I saw Carlisle and Esme coming through the trees, but only Carlisle made his way closer, since Esme backtracked with Rose as soon as she saw how upset and shaken Bella was. Carlisle looked angry, and quite frankly, hateful.

"What happened?" he asked me, ignoring the man for now. Slowly, I explained the rogue ball and her sudden need to catch it, right until the point where I ran out and grabbed her out of harm's way.

"Yeah, you're fast, man." Said the human, staring at me in awe.

"You were pretty fast yourself." I spat, making him frown as he paled.

"I--" he started, right before Carlisle turned to him.

"I would suggest you learn to obey the rules of the road, especially in residential areas where children are present." He said in a smooth, emotionless tone. "I would also suggest that you learn to avoid cellular telephones while on the road." He added, glancing pointedly at the open phone I hadn't noticed before.

"I'm so sorry…" started the man, raising his hands in surrender, making Carlisle growl quietly.

"Sorry wouldn't have cut it if you'd have hurt my daughter." He spat, startling the man. He simply nodded, mollified as I stared at him as well. Carlisle took another step forwards, right as the man stepped back.

"I suggest you keep away from my home, lest my family become even angrier than they already are." Carlisle said finally, an extremely implicit note in his voice.

Permission, perhaps?

"Right." Said the human, obviously pleased to have avoided a lawsuit. Carlisle watched as he clambered into his truck and moved away at an extremely slow speed, obviously trying to please my angry father.

"Go inside." Said Carlisle in the same voice once the car was gone. Without a word, he and I took off towards the house at our quickest speeds, both entering at the same time. As soon as we were inside, I could hear the sniffles coming from the living room, and we both made our way inside.

"It's ok." Said Alice as she hugged and soothed a teary Bella, who watched her dubiously. Carlisle watched his daughters' interaction before he stepped forward, jolting Bella from Alice's embrace. Alice, smiling softly, moved out of the way, letting Carlisle through.

"Are you ok, honey?" he asked in a gentle, soothing voice, kneeling before her. How could he go from livid to loving in less than two seconds?

"Daddy." Said Bella sadly, reaching out to him. Within milliseconds of her silent request, Carlisle had scooped her off the couch right into his arms as he began to pace the room. She leaned her head on his shoulder instead, sniffing heavily as she suppressed the tears. He rubbed soothing circles on her back as she managed to relax, just as Esme returned with a blue popsicle.

"Here, darling." She said, handing Bella the treat with a small kiss on the forehead. She gave Esme a genuine smile as she thanked her, stuffing it into her mouth. Carlisle gave a small smile as he sat down on the couch with her leaning against him, her popsicle dripping onto his shirt.

He didn't care.

"Here, sweetheart." He said softly, handing her a napkin to wrap around the stick. She did so silently, munching on the frozen treat as her big eyes looked around. Edward and Jasper were out hunting, but the rest of us- Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Rose and myself- were all present, watching her eat.

"I don't like soccer anymore." she decided firmly, making us all smile as she took a bite of the popsicle, blue syrup dribbling down her chin.

"No more sports out front." Said Esme softly, her voice worried, but collected.

"No." said Bella, shaking her head firmly. I breathed a sigh of relief as I watched her cringe as her teeth hit the cold popsicle, and I thanked God that I'd been able to prevent catastrophe. With a breath of relief, we all sat back and savoured the moment, all five of us listening to the soft, rhythmic thumping of her heart- the most comforting sound in the world.

**A/N: There we go... Bella and Emmett's road catastrophe, mentioned in Part 2, I believe (or maybe part 3?). Brother bear in his prime.**

**Reviews would make my day! (or night, I guess...)**


	3. Meeting Charlie

**Diamond in the Rough- Outtake #3**

Meeting Charlie

**A/N: Alright, here's the deal. I originally intended to write a "Charlie Death Scene", but when I went to write it, it felt too strange. This scene erupted instead, and it's something that could have very well occurred in the books, after the Cullens moved to Alaska with Bella. I hope you enjoy it, since it's a break from the fluff. It gives us an insight into Charlie's demented mind, and I tried to keep him as in character as possible.**

* * *

Age: 6

Pairing: R/B

Rating: M

Genre: Angst/Drama

Summary: Rosalie finally gets to meet the man who hurt her baby.

* * *

RPOV

Did vampires have adrenaline? Was it possible for venom to manifest itself as some sort of energizing hormone, even if our bodies were essentially dead? Could a venomous corpse feel such a strong surge of energy and absolute need to act?

Apparently so.

As I drove down the road towards the King County Jail, I felt a strange sense of glee. Sure, I was headed towards an institution for criminals, but I was a woman on a mission-- I had a purpose.

I was going to Charles Swan- the man who'd hurt my baby.

And he would pay… yes, he would pay dearly. Revenge was bittersweet, but I knew what needed to be done. He'd stolen six years of childhood memories from that little girl at home, and now, I'd steal ten times that from him...

I sped up my car.

I wasn't a sadistic woman by any means- nothing about killing another living creature satisfied me. Killing humans didn't give me the rush so many of our kind claimed to experience. It was a disgusting business, killing humans. Sure, I've never been fond of them, but I never wanted them dead either. An absent human was much better than a dead one… but not in this case. This time, a human had gone too far. This human had hurt his own child- his flesh and blood, and it was time someone hurt him back.

That is, if his inmates hadn't gotten to him first.

A wry, quiet chuckle escaped my lips as I envisioned what could take place in such an institution…

_Don't bend over for the soap, Charlie._

I laughed out loud.

Slowly, the minutes trickled by, and before long, I had made it to the prison where Charles Swan was being held. I parked a few blocks down from the front entrance, having planned ahead. I got out of my car and took a deep breath, walking towards the prison, but before I got there, my phone vibrated in my pocket. With a small frown, I glanced at the caller ID.

_Home._

"Hello?" I asked irritably, continuing my walk towards the jail.

"Rosalie?" came a little voice over the other end, melting away any annoyance I might have felt. I smiled lightly, stopping my walk.

"Hello Bella." I said gently, chuckling. She had a new thing with the phone now, and she always wanted to call people.

"Hi." She said softly, taking a deep breath before she launched into her story.

"Emmy said that you were going to jail, but I don't know why. Were you bad like the people on _Cops? _Did you steal a man's car too? Maybe Emmy's just silly and you're going to the grocery store… Did Alice bring you shopping again? Maybe she wants to get you a new shirt! Are you in jail, Rosalie?" she blurted out, making me frown.

_Damn it, Emmett. _

Couldn't he keep his goddamn mouth shut for two days?

"No, sweetie, I'm not in jail." I explained gently, trying to think of a way to tell her that I was going to visit her _father_ in jail.

"Oh. Where'd you go then?" she asked curiously, just as the Dora theme song came on in the background.

"I'm visiting." I said vaguely, making her shuffle uncomfortably.

"Who?" she asked gently. I paused, trying to think of an excuse. If it was a friend, she'd want to visit with me, and if I told her the truth, she'd probably cry…

"Are you visiting _him?" _she asked quietly, startling me.

"Who told you that?" I asked, making her sigh.

"Are you?" She asked, avoiding my question.

"Did Emmett tell you that too?" I asked, making her sigh.

"No." she admitted as I breathed a sigh of relief. "He told Jasper, and I heard him!" she said in a cheerful tone. _For fuck's sake..._

"Is Emmett there?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"No… Emmy and Jasper broke mommy's vase, and she got mad and made them go buy a new one in _Juneau_… wherever that is." She explained, obviously proud of her memory.

"Right." I said, flustered.

_I was flustered by an over-observant six year old?_

"Are you going to _his _jail?" she prompted again, making me sigh.

"Yes, Bella." I admitted gently, knowing she wouldn't let it go.

_If she couldn't get it out of me, she'd hound Emmett into telling her the truth._

"Oh." She said, sounding apprehensive. "Why?" she asked in a quavering voice.

"I have to talk to him." I said, making her frown.

"But he hits." She said fearfully, earning her a snarl.

"He won't hit me." I assured her, making her sniffle.

"Yes he will." She said firmly, making me sigh.

"I'll be fine." I said gently. "I'll see you later."

"Can you come back _now?" _she asked, dragging out the last word. I sighed.

"Not yet, sweetheart. I'll go and see him first, then I'll be home." I said gently, trying to find a way to end this conversation.

"No." she said firmly, sounding quite determined.

"He won't hit you, and he definitely won't hit me." I said. "Do you think the police men would let him hit me?" I asked, making her sigh.

"No." she admitted, just as I heard her sitting back down on the couch. "Will you hit him?" she asked me suddenly.

_Yes._

"No." I said hesitantly, making her sigh.

"'Cause hitting isn't nice." She stated factually. I sighed, biting my lip as I nodded to myself.

"Do you _want _me to hit him?" I asked carefully, trying to sound nonchalant.

"No!" she cried suddenly, sounding frantic. "No hitting!"

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Hitting's mean. You're nice." She said simply, making me frown.

"I've got to go, sweetie." I said softly, earning me a small noise of protest.

"Don't hit him." she warned, making me nod.

"I know." I said softly, hearing her breath of relief.

"Bye Rosalie." She said shyly, making me smile again.

"Goodbye Bella." I said, right before she hung up and I snapped my phone shut.

So much for Plan A.

Killing Charles Swan was my deepest desire, but hearing Bella's pleas thrusted the idea from my head. In her strange, childlike way, she was right-- hurting him would only bump me down to his level. He was weaker than me- below me, almost- and me hitting him was the equivalent of him hitting her, I suppose. I was older, stronger, and a much better caretaker to his daughter than he would ever be, and prison was good enough, for now.

I still wanted a word with him, though, no matter what Bella said.

Like he'd try and hit me… It was almost laughable.

I slowly made my way towards the penitentiary, where the disgusting child molester awaited.

ooOoo

"In you go." Said the guard, opening the conference room door. I refused to turn as I heard Charles' laboured footsteps coming in the room, bumbling over to the seat across from mine.

"Twenty minutes, and no funny business." Said the guard, shutting the door behind us. I saw the nasty orange jumpsuit before his face came into view, and my anger reared tall and proud.

"You." Spat the angry man before me, sitting down in the chair. I glared icily at him as I looked him over, taking in every inch of this disgusting man.

He was obviously in bad shape, that much was certain. His hair was growing wild, his cheeks and chin were covered in stubble that he hadn't bothered to shave off, and his eyes were bloodshot.

"Withdrawal?" I guessed with a sly smirk, making his eyes narrow. He let out a small laugh as he looked me over, shaking his head.

"Wouldn't you like to know." He spat, leaning back on his chair. I felt my eyes darken as he stared smugly at me, the similarities between himself and his daughter standing out. They had the same eyes, though Bella's were much more innocent and happy, and they seemed to have the same curly hair.

"Why'd you do it?" I asked finally, making him frown. He stared at me, resting his shackled hands on the tabletop as he leaned forward.

"Do what?" he asked, his rancid breath assaulting my nose.

"You know what." I said, just as angrily as I leaned in, releasing the force of my glare on him. I saw the quick flash of fear in his eyes before I clasped my hands together under the table, resisting the urge to throttle him right then and there.

"Stupid bitch." He snarled angrily, making me frown.

"Me or her?" I taunted, making him snarl as he stood up, his chair flying backwards.

_Feisty._

"Both of you." He spat in contempt, his eyes becoming wilder by the second.

"Why'd you hit her?" I asked, much louder this time. He scowled angrily, glaring at me before the guard glanced in, frowning. Charles sat down quickly, obviously preferring my company to that of his cellmate, and I mimicked the action, waiting for an answer.

_How I'd love to kill him... _But I had Bella to think about.

"Don't you love her?" I prompted, wondering how anyone _couldn't _love her.

No response.

"How could you not?" I demanded incredulously, wondering who had screwed this man up so badly. Tears pooled in his brown eyes as he examined the tabletop, me obviously hitting a nerve.

"She called you 'daddy' for Christ's sake!" I shouted, earning me a small frown as a tear rolled down his scarred, pallid cheek. "And you hit her." I added in, making him glare at me momentarily.

"She was your _daughter." _I said, growing angrier by the second. His head shot up and his glassy eyes raked my face worriedly.

"_Was?" _he quoted, making me smirk devilishly.

"Yes, _was." _I emphasized. He frowned.

"She's still mine." He said softly, sounding much more humane. I laughed loudly.

"Not legally." I said firmly, earning me a small frown. He glanced down at the table as I taunted him once again.

"She has a new daddy now." I said proudly. Another tear fell, and I gloated silently.

"She looks like her." He said suddenly, making me frown.

"Like her mother?" I guessed, making him shudder visibly.

"Renee." He said fondly, making me stare as his eyes filled with a strange sort of demented love and adoration. I could almost feel it… Good thing I wasn't Jasper.

"She was beautiful." Admitted Charles, looking at me. "Even prettier than you."

That hit a nerve, and I straightened up, glaring once more. He laughed at my obvious vanity, enjoying his taunting just as much as I did mine.

"She had the most beautiful eyes, Renee did. Now Bella has them." He said darkly.

"She has your eyes." I growled out, displeased with the thought.

"That's what _you _think, but you didn't know Renee." He said lowly, his voice gravelly and emotional.

"Your daughter looks like your wife, so you beat her up?" I clarified, making him frown.

"I hate her." He said, shaking his head. I growled, letting the sound resonate off of the walls. Charles glanced up fearfully as I crouched slightly.

_Think of Bella…_

I straightened out quickly.

"How could you hate her?" I spat, making him cringe.

"She took _her_." He said, sounding quite demented. I saw the pent up emotion and rage coming through as he thought of his dead wife and frightened little daughter.

"You're sick!" I shouted, making him smirk as he shook his head softly.

"I'm in love." He said simply. I stared at the derange human before me.

"Why not give her up? Why not let her go if you hate her so much?" I asked, feeling oddly teary. I felt horrible for Bella and this man's obvious disdain for her.

"Renee wouldn't have wanted me to." He groaned, laying his head down. "She loved that goddamn kid."

"So shouldn't you have loved her too?" I asked, trying to keep my murderous thoughts in check. His head snapped up, his entire frame shaking with rage.

"I tried!" he cried, his voice cracking. "God, I tried…" he moaned, laying his head back down.

"But all I saw was _her!" _he hollered, gaining the guard's attention once more. The guard cracked the door open, looking at us.

"Quiet down." He ordered, glancing at Charles and his shackled hands. Without waiting for a response, he closed the door again, leaving us be.

"You're fucking twisted." I spat angrily, standing once more. He glanced at me with his watery eyes, simply staring.

"Have you ever lost someone?" he asked, looking hopeful.

_Sick motherfucker._

"I've lost everything." I said honestly. "My parents, my brothers, my _life…" _I said, shaking my head. Confusion crossed his face before he glared at me.

"Then you understand." He said, nodding vigorously. "You know…"

"No, I really don't." I said bluntly, staring at him. "I've never _ever _had the nerve to beat up a six year old girl because she reminded me of my dead parents."

"I hate her." He repeated, staring at me blankly. I clenched my fists and took a deep breath before I resumed my interrogation.

"Did you molest her?" I blurted out, making him turn an alarming shade of puce. He fought for words before he eventually fell silent, another tear cascading down his face.

"You sick fucker." I growled, making him glance up once more.

"I couldn't help myself." He admitted quietly, looking ashamed of himself.

"Like hell you couldn't." I spat out, my vision turning red as I glared at him. He just watched me, unmoved.

"She deserved it." He added softly, nodding to himself.

I wanted to puke, cry and scream all at once.

All after I killed him, of course.

"She deserved it?!" I shouted hysterically, making him glance up once more. My voice echoed off of the concrete walls, but the man before me was unfazed.

"She wouldn't stop crying." He said, aggravated. I stared in complete and utter shock as he continued.

"She cried and screamed… she banged that fucking door… she wouldn't stop! It was the only way she'd shut up… I told her I'd stop doing it if she stopped screaming like a fucking banshee." He said, growing more and more agitated. He glanced up at me, and before I could so much as think, I whipped my hand around and slapped him straight across the face, making his head snap to the side. A resounding crack went through the air as Charles Swan grunted, obviously livid by my reaction.

"You little bitch." He snarled dangerously, standing up.

_Bring it on, motherfucker._

"You're demented." I spat angrily, my voice coming out as an enraged hiss. He laughed, standing up as he tossed his chair aside, panting as he shook with rage. I grinned as he moved forward, and I poised myself to lunge at him…

"Hey!" cried the guard, wrenching the door open. He and three other men came inside, grabbing Charles Swan angrily as they dragged him from the room.

"Are you ok, miss?" asked one man, looking at me hopefully. I straightened out as I glanced icily at him, earning me a frightened stare.

"Fine." I said in a dangerous voice, watching with contempt as they dragged Charles Swan back to his cell, where I hoped someone decided to show him the dirty side of jail life… maybe, by some stroke of luck, his cellmate was a convicted murderer.

One could hope.

"I think you should go." Said the young guard, making me snarl as I started off down the hallway, back out to the front entrance, where I signed out quickly, ignoring the calls of the head guard from behind me.

I wanted to go home.

I found my car, right where I'd left it, and I hopped inside, tearing off down the freeway towards Alaska- where my family was waiting.

ooOoo

The house in Alaska appeared before me, and I breathed a heavy sigh of relief as I tore down the driveway, glancing at the lit windows. The house resonated with joy and peace, and it was a far cry from where I'd come from. The drive from Washington state to Anchorage was quite lengthy, but I'd never driven as quickly as I had this time around. Without a moment's hesitation, I darted to the front door and opened it silently, breathing in the scent of home.

"Hey babe." Said Emmett, appearing before me. I reached out and embraced my big bear, unable to be angry with him for spilling the beans to Bella. He kissed my cheek, silently asking me for a recap later, and without another word, he led me to the living room, where Bella was sitting.

She looked so happy on the couch, wrapped in a Dora blanket with a bowl of pretzels on her lap, looking like the epitome of innocence and tranquility. I fought back my own emotions as she caught sight of me, her entire face lighting up excitedly before she darted off the couch, sending her pretzels flying in all directions so she could tear through the living room and crash into my knees.

"Rosalie!" she squealed happily, making Emmett laugh as he went to collect her fallen food. The warmth of her skin was soothing against my own coolness, and her arms wrapped around my waist tightly, making me smile as I reached down to pick her up.

"Hello." I cooed softly, letting her nuzzle her head into the crook of my neck. Her warm breath tickled lightly, and I ran a hand through her dark hair, overwhelmed with memories of Charles' harsh words.

_"I hate her..."_

"I love you." I said, feeling her shake with glee at my words. She was still unused to the sentiment, but it always pleased her when someone reminded her of it.

"I love you too, Rosalie." She said happily, bringing her arms around my neck. To a human, it would have been quite the stranglehold, but for me, it was a firm squeeze.

She was perfect.

"Emmett played X-Box with me." She said proudly, lifting her head to look at me. I saw Emmett cringe lightly as he slid from the room, making my eyes narrow lightly.

"What did he play?" I asked, keeping my tone light.

I knew what was coming, and Emmett was going to get it.

"Halo!" she cried, making me nod as I deposited her back on the couch, the television instantly grabbing her attention.

"Emmett!" I called angrily, moving closer to the kitchen, where he'd sought refuge.

"I love you Rosie!" he cried, right before I caught a glimpse of him darting out the sliding door, right off the patio and into the darkening woods.

"There was a gun, and Emmy shot a guy!" cried Bella, coming into the kitchen as well. To my complete horror, her little hands formed the shape of a deadly firearm, and she pretended to shoot Jasper as he came in, making the most obscene noises.

"I shot you, Jazzy!" she cried gleefully, making Jasper smile gently.

"That's not very nice." he said playfully, making Bella giggle as I pursed my lips, sitting myself down on the counter, just waiting for the moment Emmett came back.

**A/N: So, Charlie didn't get killed, but Rosalie got to smack him and she went home to a happy Bella.**

**Reviews?**


	4. The Prank

**Diamond in the Rough- Outtake #4**

The Prank

**A/N: Since I updated part 4, I figured I might as well go ahead and give you another outtake... once again, I love the whole little Bella and big brother Emmett thing, so here's some more fun from the pair of them. I don't know if it's unrealistic (I don't think so... not in my universe, anyways), but who cares? It's cute.**

* * *

Age: 6

Pairing: B/Em

Rating: T

Genre: Family/Humour

Summary: Emmett teaches Bella how to get under Edward's skin, but what happens when the prank comes back to bite him?

* * *

EmPOV

"Quiet, Bean." I whispered gently as Bella fidgeted impatiently, making the bushes around us rustle. Her big brown eyes widened as she nodded resolutely, peeking through a space in the leaves. I laughed gently as she frowned in concentration, observing the strange phenomena before us.

Our subject was lined up, unsuspecting, and absolutely vulnerable.

"Now?" whispered Bella quietly in my ear, just as Jasper came around the corner, having consented to help us on our mission.

After Bella pouted, of course.

"Wait." I whispered in her ear, making her nod as she put on her "spy goggles", making her look like a bug. The goggles were much too big for her face, and it enlarged her eyes to epic proportions as she stared through the trees. I suppressed a belly laugh as Jasper played his part.

"Hey Edward." He said, cool as a cucumber. Edward glanced over and greeted Jasper formally, just as Bella grinned widely. She held the balloon in her little hand, eager and ready to launch, as soon as she got the signal, and I was just as eager.

Even if Edward would kill me.

"I need a car." Said Jasper, making Edward smirk as he turned towards our brother, looking smug.

"I told you you'd want one." Said Edward confidently, and I felt Jasper's wave of calm and content as he took away any sense of suspicion or irritation.

"I have a selection picked out, but I want your input on the final choice. Nothing flashy like Ali…" he said, making Edward nod.

"Of course." He said graciously, making Bella smile as Jasper gestured for Edward to follow, walking right towards our bush next to the garage doors.

"Where's Emmett?" asked Edward suddenly, looking towards the garage doors.

"Why's he in the bush?" asked Edward curiously, making my eyes widen. Bella looked alarmed as I tore off my own goggles and grabbed the pruning shears, standing up.

"Esme asked me to clip this damn thing." I said in my most irritated voice, sighing as I dove back into the large mass of green, making Bella smile. Edward just nodded and continued to follow Jasper as he approached the bush. Subtly, I handed Bella a balloon filled with red paint instead of water, taking the wet one for myself. Edward took no notice of me as Jasper filled him with excitement and eagerness to choose his "new car".

"Wait a second. I have to grab the pictures." Said Jasper, stopping Edward outside the garage. Edward looked strangely childlike as he waited, and I gave Bella the thumbs up. Quietly and slyly, she raised herself from the bushes and peeked her head over the top, right before she launched the balloon as hard as she could, sending it flying towards Edward's turned head.

SPLAT!

Edward let out a strangled cry of distress as the heavy paint-filled balloon hit the back of his head. It exploded in impact and Bella let out a shriek of delight at the effects of her prank, making me snort with laughter. Jasper reappeared, glancing warily at the now-angry Edward as he whipped around, his eyes moving from Bella to me.

"Emmett…" he growled, touching the back of his head. The paint stuck to his hand and Bella laughed again right before she completed the prank by darting towards the house, just as I'd taught her.

Prank and run like a bat out of hell.

"For the love of God, Emmett!" cried Edward angrily, staring at me. I let out another snort of laughter as Edward growled, lunging at me as I darted out of Esme's plants. He hit me with the force of a freight train, and we both flew backwards, landing with a crashing boom on the front lawn. Jasper smirked as he shook his head, moving back towards the house instead of watching our fight.

"You've corrupted her!" he shouted angrily as we wrestled, him getting red paint all over me, himself and the front lawn.

"She's my partner!" I cried, triumphantly pinning Edward to the ground. He snarled and tried to shove me away, but my strength overpowered him.

"She's six years old, and very impressionable!" cried Edward, obviously offended.

"I know that, Eddie." I taunted, earning me another deafening growl.

"You might want to shower before that dries." I warned. "It's from the hardware store."

"What?!" he yelped, staring at me.

_It's not finger paint, _I thought gleefully.

"Emmett!" he hollered angrily, shoving me away as he darted off to the house and his shower. I laughed heartily once he was inside, and Bella peeked out of the front door.

"I did it!" she cried happily, clapping her little hands together. I nodded and ran over to snatch her off of the front steps, just as she giggled again, hugging me.

"Can we do it again?" she asked excitedly, making me sigh.

"I don't know if we can get him again." I admitted, making her frown. She pouted, and I frowned as well, making her sigh.

"Can we throw the other ones?" she asked excitedly, looking at the bucket of paint-filled balloons. There were green ones, yellow ones, blue ones, red ones, and maybe even a purple one in there, and I couldn't let them go to waste…

"Sure." I consented, making her clap as she ran towards the bucket, lugging it over to me.

"Where?" she asked happily, making me turn towards the trees.

"Shoot 'em at the trees." I said nonchalantly, moving with her towards the spruce trees that surrounded our property. She giggled and took off her coat, so as not to get paint on it, and grabbed the first one- a green one, lobbing it at the nearest tree. It collided with the needles and exploded, sending neon green paint splattering everywhere.

"Wow!" she cried, entranced by the colour and vivacity. I laughed as she picked up another one, launching it at the same tree.

Instead of hitting it, it bounced into the trees, and out of sight.

"Oh no!" she cried, her bottom lip sticking out sadly. I smiled and glanced over, making her smile angelically.

"Can I go get it?" she asked, making me frown.

"I'll go get it." I said, not wanting her alone in the woods. She nodded happily and I walked off at a normal human pace to find the lost balloon. The bright red sac was like a beacon amongst the dark green and brown of the forest, and to prolong her suspense, I took my time picking it up. Bella loved suspense, and it was always worth supplying it for the look on her face.

Only when I heard her scream, did I rush back.

I manoeuvred my way out of the trees in mere seconds, and found myself directly in front of the painted tree.

SPLAT!

A bright pink balloon came flying towards me, and before I could react to it, thanks to her scream, my entire front was coated in pink paint.

"Oops!" cried a happy, shrill voice. My eyes found Bella, and she stared wide eyed, taking in the scene.

Well, at least I knew why she screamed.

She was covered, head to toe, in bright, neon blue paint. Her hands held the remnants of a popped balloon, and her entire outfit, her hair, her shoes and even her back, was covered in the paint explosion. Only her dark brown eyes and a few patches of clothing and skin remained uncoloured.

"Shit." I cursed, knowing that Esme would have my head for this one.

_Speak of the devil…_

"What in the world?" came Esme's astonished voice from the driveway. Bella, upon hearing her mother's voice, turned around, beaming.

"Mommy look!" she cried, showing herself to Esme. Esme's eyes widened as she looked at me, making me fidget guiltily.

"Please tell me that's acrylic or gouache." She said pleadingly, making me grin nervously. Knowing that was not the case, her eyes narrowed, and she glared at me before storming over.

"Bella Marie." She scolded, making Bella's smile fade quickly. Esme plucked her blue, sticky daughter from the front lawn before she looked at me, spotting the tree.

"Oh, for goodness' sake." She grumbled, turning towards me. She held Bella away from her as she looked her over, obviously displeased.

"Mommy, we pranked Edward!" said Bella happily, making me cringe as Esme sent me a death glare.

"What kind of prank, sweetie?" she asked sweetly, never taking her eyes off of me. Bella grinned wildly, making Esme sigh as her eyes remained on me, knowing I was the mastermind, not her six year old daughter.

"We threw a paint balloon on him!" she cried happily, making Esme growl lightly.

"What colour?" she asked, obviously praying for something like black, or even white.

"Red!" cried Bella, grinning again.

Had I forgotten to tell her that pranks were secrets? Apparently so…

"Red paint?" Esme confirmed, making Bella nod.

"Why is Emmett pink?" she asked, making Bella blush under her blue coating.

"I tried to throw one at the tree, like Emmy said to, but Emmy got in the way and it hit him instead." She said apologetically, turning her sorry gaze on me. I shot her a reassuring smile and she relaxed, making Esme tut angrily.

"Well, darling, you need a bath, I think." Said Esme firmly, looking at me. "And you…" she started, shaking her head.

"Go shower, then you can explain to Bella the proper applications of paint." She said determinedly, turning on her heel with Bella held out in front of her. I felt like a scolded child as I trailed behind, and we walked right into the house.

Edward was the only one in the living room, and he was mad.

"Emmett…" he warned, still having little flecks of red paint in his already reddish hair. I grinned and shrugged, right before he glanced at Bella, frowning.

"You hit her with one?" he demanded, enraged. I frowned, making him snarl as he stood up.

He was protective of little Bella.

"I did not." I said, offended. "She lost one in the trees, squeezed a blue one then lobbed a pink one at me." I said, making him scowl.

"Good. I hope you stay pink." He grumbled, grabbing a thick book from the side table.

_A History of Medicine_

B-O-R-I-N-G.

"Yeah. Bye." I grunted, darting up the stairs towards mine and Rose's bathroom.

"What the hell?!" screeched my wife when I made my grand entrance. I grinned at her sheepishly and moved towards the shower, closing the door behind me. I stripped down, and just as I'd predicted, Rose threw the door open, looking me over.

"Why are you _pink?" _she demanded, her voice deadly calm.

"Ask Bella." I said simply, making her snarl as she closed the door, stalking off to do just that. I started my shower and hopped in, watching the water turn pink as it hit the wet paint on my front.

I waited for it…

"Emmett!"

**A/N: So Emmett got in shit... but oh well. **

**Review please!**


	5. Spook

**Diamond in the Rough- Outtake #5**

Spook

**A/N: Alright... since I have this one written up, I've decided to post it for all of you. It's mostly Bella and Jasper, but not in a happy way. One of the promised outtakes was when Emmett gets angry (and consequentially, loud), and little Bella gets upset because it reminds her of Charlie. So here it is, but with Rosalie tossed in there as well.**

**Anyways, reviews seem to be down, so give me some feedback!!**

* * *

Age: 6

Pairing: B/J

Rating: M

Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort

Summary: When Emmett and Rosalie get angry, little Bella's past comes back to haunt her.

* * *

JPOV

They say silence is golden, and maybe that's true...

But in all actuality, duct tape is silver.

How I wish I'd had some duct tape.

"Rosalie!" whined Emmett, staring at his incensed wife as she snarled.

"Emmett, you had no right!" she hollered, her voice high and shrill as it always was when she fought with Emmett.

"It was one drive!" he cried, exasperated, looking towards the new car he'd just totalled.

"And it was _mine!" _she shrieked, eying the ruined car sadly.

"I said I was sorry! I'll buy you a new one!" said Emmett, his hands flying in the air.

"It was a limited edition, and you took it _off-roading!?"_ she shrieked, returning to her original argument.

"Yes, I did." Said Emmett, drawing himself up to full height as his wife glared up at him.

I waited by the wall, knowing Esme would me very angry if they demolished another house… especially _her _house, with the little human inside.

"For fuck's sake Emmett!" she hollered. If she were human, her face would have been bright red. "It was a limited edition! Not your Jeep!"

"I know that!" he hollered, his normally loud voice just getting louder. Rose's eyes flashed as she snarled, storming past him into the house. Not ready to let her go while she was so mad, he followed her into the entranceway, staring down guiltily.

"Get away from me." Snapped Rose, glaring at her bear of a husband as he stopped walking.

To anyone else, it might have looked like he was calm and genuinely repentant, but I could feel his rage ready to bubble over.

"Rosalie…" he started, his voice a forced calm. He knew Rose always overreacted, especially when it came to her cars, and based on his emotions, he was sick of it.

"Fuck you!" she shouted, her voice resonating all through the house.

"Language!" cried Esme, her annoyance and irritation hitting me as well. I groaned as the pair before me simply became angrier, and Rosalie turned to me.

"Get lost if you can't handle it." She spat at me, forcing a small flicker of genuine anger from me.

"Stop acting like children, and I'll leave." I said, my voice cold and hard. Rose, never one to bother me, simply shut her mouth and rounded on Emmett again.

"You had no right to touch it." She snarled, her voice low.

"You have no right to hit me." He retorted, making her falter.

"Don't touch my cars, and I wouldn't have to fucking hit you!" she screeched, her voice much louder than before.

"Enough." I said, feeling a flurry of emotion from elsewhere in the house.

I was ignored.

"You want _me _to hit _you?!" _demanded Emmett, his loud voice resonating off of the walls.

"You wouldn't dare." Snarled Rosalie, looking at her bear of a husband. This was a frequent source of pointless argument, as Emmett would never dare hit his wife, or any other woman, no matter how mad he was.

In his own words, his mother would have boxed his ears for even thinking of disrespecting a woman.

Too bad she never mentioned anything about his off-roading with his wife's new truck. Maybe it would have stuck with him as well…

But that's how they were. Fight and make up, but loving through it all…

She smacked him again, looking quite enraged.

"Hit me then!" she screamed, forcing me to release a wave of calm. She whacked Emmett again and the sound sounded like crashing boulders, hurting everyone's ears.

"Fuck, Rosalie!" cried Emmett, grabbing her arms as she swung at him again. He held her back as her eyes flared, her breathing harsh.

"That's enough!"

We all turned towards the staircase, stunned at the volume and power behind the voice we'd just heard.

Carlisle was at the bottom of the stairs, staring at Emmett and Rosalie in turn. His eyes were darker than normal as he observed, looking quite upset.

"You two need to grow up." he snapped, looking angrier than ever as he approached.

Even I was intimidated.

"Take this into the woods or end it now, or so help me I'll remove you myself." He said, approaching with dark eyes.

"Sorry." Said Emmett immediately, looking repentant. Rose said nothing as she stared at the floor, still obviously angry.

"Don't apologize to _me_." He said ominously. I frowned and Carlisle noticed, looking quite upset.

"You've sent her into hysterics with this nonsense." He said, his voice low and unhappy.

"Aw, shit." Said Emmett, having completely forgotten about the sensitive little girl that had heard every word of their argument. I listened closely, and true enough, small, whimpering cries could be heard from the living room as someone- Esme, I assumed- rubbed her back. Now that Emmett and Rosalie's rage had subsided, I could feel the strong sense of fear and dread flowing off of her that had been overwhelmed by anger beforehand.

"Good job." I spat sarcastically, Carlisle and Esme's irritation getting the better of me. I felt guilt flowing off of both of them, right before I turned on my heel and made my way to the living room as Carlisle berated the pair for their immaturity and incivility.

"Bella." I said gently, entering the living room. Esme's forehead was creased deeply as she frowned, murmuring words of comfort to the terrified little thing on her lap.

Those two better not have set her recovery back because of a _car._

"No!" she cried, jerking away as I went to pat her small back.

Great.

"Sweetheart, it's just Jasper." Said Esme soothingly, kissing her brown hair.

"No…" she repeated, trailing off in tears once more.

She was scared of me.

Again.

Thank you Emmett and Rosalie.

"I won't hurt you." I said, gently reaching for her back once more. My hand made contact, but as soon as she felt it, her entire body tensed up and her hysteria rose. I removed it quickly before she got any worse. Sending a feeble, gentle wave of calm, I tried to ease her fear, but her little body seemed to repel it in her current state.

How I wished I knew how much calm she could take.

But I couldn't risk hurting her with my power, so I let her cry.

"Sweetheart." Said Carlisle, gently walking back into the room. Esme looked at him with sad, pleading eyes as she rocked her gently, trying to end the onslaught of tears and fear.

"Don't." I warned, just as Carlisle reached to touch her back, just as I had.

"No!" she shrieked, her voice startlingly loud as she jerked away violently, tearing herself out of Esme's arms and landing face first on the couch, shaking and choking for air.

"They're not mad." Said Carlisle soothingly, a worry line creasing his brow as well.

No change.

"Now look!" came Rosalie's loud, almost hysterical voice, making Bella's condition deteriorate even more.

"Enough!" I hissed, just loud enough for my brother and sister to hear. Before they could respond, the front door opened and they came inside, both still mad, but no longer yelling. The pair made their way into the living room taking in the scene first hand.

"Fuck." Murmured Emmett, his rage fizzling out instantly as it was replaced with a sense of intense guilt and dread, knowing their fight had set her back.

"You're safe, sweetie." Said Rose, walking forward. Bella tensed up again and I felt her intense dread as well as a pang of what felt like nausea. Before she or anyone else could react, I grabbed Bella from the couch, and darted to the nearest washroom where I deposited her before the toilet.

She threw up, her entire body heaving with tears and sickness.

"Oh honey." Said Esme, slithering past me as she held Bella's hair out of her face. I caught sight of her face and I frowned sadly, seeing her wide, bloodshot eyes, her splotchy cheeks and the tears that stained her cheeks and wavered just under her eyelids.

She looked absolutely terrified, and it was heartbreaking.

After she was done heaving, she slid down to the tiled floor, bawling.

"Relax, honey. You'll feel better when you do." Said Carlisle, restraining himself from barrelling forward to help her. He knew it would do more harm than good.

"Jasper…" he said, looking at me sadly. Esme was sitting next to her, tying her hair in an elastic before I sighed, sending Bella another wave of peace and relaxation.

Deflected again.

"You're not going to hurt her." Said Carlisle reassuringly.

If only he knew… I could easily hurt her without even meaning to. I'd brought rabid, newborn vampires to their knees before me… a six year old human girl would be very easy to calm.

And kill, which was what scared me.

What if I pushed it too far? What if instead of just calming her mind, I calmed her heart or breathing? I wouldn't be able to live myself if I killed this little girl… not the one my we'd grown to love as one of our own…

"Just try." Said Carlisle, itching to scoop her up and coddle her, but knowing it was impossible. _Esme_ could barely touch her without causing her fear to spike.

"I'll tell you if she starts reacting badly." He assured, giving me an encouraging nod.

I conceded.

As gently as I could, I released a wave of calm, and as I'd expected, it was deflected and avoided.

Increase.

I tried again, with a bit more force, and although I feared I'd hurt her, I was pleased to see her muscles relaxing slowly as she cried.

Increase…

I increased the force of the calm again, and I was pleased to see her crying abating. Again, I turned it up a notch and Carlisle gave me a small smile, letting me know that her heart and lungs were still functioning as they should have. With one more small blast of calm, we all heard the tears stop and the shaking subsided to shivers instead.

"Bella?" asked Esme softly, touching her back.

No response.

Oh God. Had I hurt her? Had I-

She sniffled.

She was fine.

"Honey, come on up off of the floor." Coaxed Esme gently, her relief growing as Bella allowed her to help her sit up. Bella's eyes remained glued on the floor as she took in a great, shuddering breath, squeaking slightly as she sniffed again.

"Let's get out of here, dear." Said Esme, reaching down for her.

She cringed away, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Bella." Said Esme, her voice disappointed, but not shocked.

No response.

"Come on honey." Said Rosalie, her voice taking on the quiet, maternal quality it always did with Bella.

No response.

Rosalie reached down to her as well, and I felt the fear return as she jerked away, nearly hitting her head on the bathtub.

"Easy Rose." Said Carlisle, stopping Rosalie's advance. I sent Bella another wave of calm and she took it in greedily, her little body relaxing as she let it help her.

"That's it." I said, speaking for the first time since her fit had ended. Bella's head whipped around to me, and her wide, watery eyes met my own calm golden ones, just before she squirmed, looking hesitant.

"You try." Said Carlisle, looking at me hopefully as I sat down on the floor, cross legged.

I'd calmed her down, so it only made sense that she'd trust me…

"Come here, darlin'." I said, my dreaded accent coming out to play. I'd give her the option of coming to me, instead of forcing myself to move over there. I'd let her come on her own accord…

And she did.

With a small sniffle, she scuttled over on her hands and knees, looking quite pitiful indeed. Her warm, soft hand met my own, and I sighed in relief as she used my knee as leverage to draw herself off of the floor and wrap her tiny arms around my neck. My throat flared in pain but I pushed it down, relishing the warmth and gentleness instead of the floral blood.

I'd succeeded.

As gently as I could, I lifted the pair of us off of the floor, smiling gently as her little legs wrapped around my waist, clutching me as she buried her face in my neck, still shivering.

"Are you cold?" I asked, knowing my temperature wouldn't help her. With a small nod, she shivered again, making me frown as Rosalie dashed towards the living room, determined to help. She came back with a thick afghan, spreading it over Bella's back. Much to Bella's dismay, I pried her off of me, letting Rose wrap her up in the blanket so my skin wouldn't cause her discomfort. I felt her relief as I pulled her back to me, holding her tightly, just as she'd wanted.

She wanted security.

"You're safe." I said, feeling her relax even further as I sat us down on the couch, glad she'd gotten a hold of herself. She was quiet, but oddly secure now, and I couldn't help the pride I felt with that realization. I was the least controlled- by far the scariest of my clan- and yet here was this innocent, naïve little girl, trusting me above all others. It was ironic, really…

"I'm sorry." She said, her little voice breaking the silence.

"Don't be sorry, sweetie." Said Rose firmly, looking thoroughly repentant. Emmett nodded his agreement as Bella turned her head towards the two of them, obviously content with the current seating arrangements. Slowly, Emmett made his way forward, terrified that she'd be afraid of him once more.

Bella didn't cringe away, but nor did she reach out to him. He sat down next to us, looking at her intently.

"Sorry, Bean." He said, his loud voice subdued and serious. She stared at him warily, sniffling loudly as her arms tightened around me. Her head rested on my shoulder as she observed our massive brother, looking a little hesitant.

"Bean?" he prompted, trying to elicit a response from her.

She sniffed again.

"You need to give me three dollars." She blurted out, shocking everyone.

"Why?" he asked, looking at her confusedly.

"You said three bad words." She said, authority emanating off of her as Emmett laughed boisterously, reaching into his wallet. He pulled out three dollar bills and handed them over with grace, making Bella smile gently, which lightened everyone's spirits.

"Thanks." She said, looking at him happily. Rosalie also handed over some bills to compensate for her own swearing, and Bella looked quite pleased, despite her slight apprehension.

"Emmy?" she asked, looking up at her large, intimidating bear of a brother.

"Bean?" he mocked, leaning down to her level. She rubbed her eyes tiredly as she let me go, reaching out to him instead.

"You were scary." She admitted, a light shiver making its way down her back as Emmett took her from me, looking more paternal than he ever had before.

"Sorry." He said softly, looking at her carefully. She just cuddled closer, allowing me to relieve any tension or apprehension she might have been feeling.

"Emmy?" she asked again, looking up at him closely. Rosalie, knowing Bella was calmer, came over and kissed her hair gently, earning a blush and a smile from the human.

"Yeah, squirt?" asked Emmett, looking thoughtful.

"Can we watch Barbie and the Twelve Dancing Princesses?" she asked innocently, making Emmett sigh.

He hated those movies, and Bella knew it.

"Of course." He said graciously, earning a small grin from Bella as she hugged him.

"I love you." She said, her voice small and almost whispery.

"Love you too, kiddo." Said Em, looking proud and quite pleased with himself for not scaring her into oblivion.

"I'll get your movie." Said Esme, kissing her cheek as she made her way upstairs to raid Bella's DVD collection.

"Have fun, sweetheart." Said Carlisle, smiling gently as Bella reached up with a frown, waiting for a hug. He obliged her quickly, making her newfound happiness and relaxation spike, right before he handed her back over to his loud, boisterous son to watch Barbie.

"I'll be in my study." I told her, making her nod as she turned to look at me. Her brown eyes met my own and I couldn't help but smile as I was hit with a wave of love and adoration, with perhaps a hint of reverence thrown in there.

That wave of emotion spoke volumes, and it was worth more than any words she could have come up with.

"I love you too, Bella." I said gently, offering her a small smile before I made my way upstairs, towards the books that waited in my study.

**A/N: Once again, this is based on true events (as was the story itself), but there was no off-roading involved in the original. **

**Review, and maybe I'll get a chapter of part four posted later today!**


	6. Mother Nature's Monthly Gift

**Diamond in the Rough- Outtake #6**

Mother Nature's Monthly Gift

**A/N: Alright... here's another outtake since people have been asking for one... :D**

* * *

Age: 11

Pairing: None (Bella)

Rating: T

Genre: Family/Humour

Summary: Alice helps Bella when nature decides to kick things into high gear.

* * *

BPOV

"No Emmett!" I snapped angrily as he pestered me, for the fiftieth time, to play Halo with him. I felt myself breathing heavily as he stared, a little taken aback at my rudeness, but a little snippy himself.

"Fine, Bean." He said curtly, right before he turned around and left the kitchen, making tears come to my eyes.

What was wrong with me? That was the third time I'd snapped at someone today, the first being Emmett, the second being Edward, and the third being Emmett again. Edward had demanded to know where I'd left my math textbook, Emmett had poked me in the back when I was eating breakfast, and now, Emmett had pestered me about his stupid videogame.

Tears stung in my eyes as I swallowed thickly.

He would hate me now… he would hate me, and he'd never want to play a videogames with me again.

Before I could stop them, the tears started to pour, and I found myself sinking into sadness. I leapt off of my chair with nearly catastrophic results before I careened out of the kitchen, almost flying into the wall as the tears fell.

I'd play the stupid game if he wanted me to.

I would.

"I didn't find him in the living room, but I did find Rosalie, looking grim.

"What's wrong?" she asked gently, even though she'd heard the fiasco in the kitchen.

"Nothing." I said sadly, my voice broken and thick before she frowned concernedly, seeing my shoulders shaking.

I was really crying hard.

"Did you hurt yourself?" she asked worriedly, standing up.

"No!" I said exasperatedly, making her frown as she sat down without a word, leaving me to spot my own rudeness… _again._

"I'm sorry!" I wailed sadly as she stared, shocked and slightly alarmed.

"It's alright." She soothed gently as I took in a great, heaving breath. "Emmett went outside, if that's who you're looking for." She said.

I bolted for the front door, flinging it open as quickly as I could. The air was cold and the ground was snowy, but from where I stood, I could see Emmett walking towards his Jeep, looking ready to leave.

"No!" I shouted desperately as he wheeled around, and I flew out into the yard, the snow seeping right through my thin socks.

"Bella!" said Emmett crossly as he approached me and my cold feet. He snatched me up under the arms as I cried loudly, alarming him.

"Bean?" he asked softly, examining me from head to toe as I hung in his arms, my toes a few inches from the snow.

"I'm sorry!" I cried desperately, the tears coming on even harder. Looking worried for me, he hugged me gently, still holding me off of the wet, freezing ground.

"For what?" he asked in confusion. I sniffed loudly and clung around his neck before I buried my face in his collar, trying to get a hold of myself.

"I snapped, and I was rude, and I'll play the stupid game if you want, but I'm sorry!" I wailed sadly, still crying bitterly.

"It's fine if you don't want to play, Boo." Said Emmett worriedly, looking quite awkward. "And I'm sorry for being pushy."

I cried in relief.

"Jesus, Bella." Said Emmett, alarmed as I clamped onto him, bawling.

"I-I l-ov-ve y-you." I choked out through the great sobs, making him nod softly.

"I know you do." He said, turning around and carrying me and my ridiculous crying back into the house. He simply took off his coat and put me down on the floor, staring openly.

"Rose?" he called nervously as I reached out for him again, so utterly, completely happy that he wasn't mad. He _didn't _hate me… Rosalie appeared and once again, her face fell.

"Are you hurt?" she asked again, making me shake my head.

"No!" I chirped amazedly, a small laugh coming through my tears. Emmett, even more alarmed and wary, simply took a step back to get a better look at me, but a peculiar look crossed Rosalie's face, and she nodded, amused.

"Come on, then." She said, wrapping her arm around my shoulders as she led me into the living room. She led me easily towards the couch before she sat me down and watched me cry, simply shaking her head as Emmett's face burned with curiosity and alarm.

I accepted a tissue from Rose and wiped my reddened eyes before I blew my nose, trying to force back the rest of the salty tears. Emmett visibly relaxed when I stopped bawling, and I sat back, feeling slightly odd and worn out.

"Bella?" asked Rose, her voice gentle and just so kind...

I started to cry again, and I was just as baffled as poor Emmett, who stared at me as if I were some sort of circus freak.

"Ok." She said gently, simply hugging me as Emmett tensed worriedly.

"We're home!" cried Alice loudly as she appeared in the living room, a knowing look on her face. She had many shopping bags in her hands as Jasper smiled at her briefly, and mom and dad trailed behind them.

"Oh!" cried mom, her eyes widening when she saw me bawling on the couch with Rosalie, who was trying to suppress a grin. Alice wasn't so disciplined, and much to the men's confusion, she laughed softly.

"Come on upstairs, Bella." She said firmly, taking me by the arm towards the stairs.

"Did you hurt yourself?" demanded dad, intercepting us worriedly before Alice could whisk me away.

"She's fine, Carlisle." Said Alice firmly, looking at him pointedly. Dad, frowning slightly, backed off worriedly, before a small, knowing smile crossed his face.

"Good luck, dear." He said, chuckling as he walked away.

What the heck was that about?

I cried again and Alice marched me right up the stairs, her shopping bags still in hand.

"I've got this one, Esme!" called Alice as she brought me to my bedroom and closed the door.

"Confused?" she guessed, making me nod as I felt Jasper calm my tears, allowing me a moment of peace.

"You're getting so big." Said Alice nostalgically, making me frown in offence.

"I am not." I protested, examining myself closely.

Was I fat?

"No, you're not fat, Bella." Said Alice exasperatedly before I could ask. "You're just getting so _old…"_

"Gee, thanks." I said sarcastically as a frown positioned myself on my face.

"Oh jeez, Bella." Said Alice exasperatedly, rolling her eyes as she grinned.

"What?" I asked confusedly, feeling defensive. What was she getting at?

"Tonight, before you go to bed, you need to do something." She said cryptically. "Trust me… I've seen it."

"Seen what?" I asked. She flashed me a large, knowing grin.

"This." She said, reaching into a bag and pulling out a small package.

I turned eight different shades of red and my eyes went as wide as dinner plates when she placed the green package on my lap, making me shy away.

"You'll need one." She predicted. "And you'll get cramps after supper."

God, shoot me now!

"Alice!" I hissed, standing up and letting the package fall to the floor. She grinned and picked them back up with a shrug before her eyes brightened, and she hugged me.

"You're a woman now!" she whisper-cried, making me blush yet again.

"I don't need _pads." _I said scornfully, making her giggle.

"You will at twelve twenty three tomorrow morning!" she cackled happily, snatching up the pack of_ pads_ eagerly. Before I could so much as try and stop her, she broke the seal and whipped one out, making my face turn a nasty maroon colour before she continued.

"Now, if I don't show you this, you'll do it wrong, so listen." She instructed, before she tossed the remaining pads into my bathroom, right onto the counter, before she flashed the pink, plastic-covered little package at me.

"Open it." She directed, grabbing the white flap and tugging on it. It made a nasty, plastic grocery bag noise before half of it opened, and I sighed. She did the same to the other side, and I was appalled to see a feminine hygiene product right in front of me, sticking to the pink plastic.

"Take off the plastic…" she said passively, doing just that. She grabbed a pair of underpants from my drawer faster than I could even blink, and to my humiliation, she stuck the pad in its proper place.

"Stick it on… and take the plastic off the flaps." She said happily.

There were _flaps?_

Sure enough, Alice unfolded two little flaps and stuck them on the underside of the panties.

"And put them on!" she said easily, tossing the underpants at me. With a little shriek of disgust, I dodged them and flew to my feet, making her smile.

"That is nasty." I said firmly, speaking each word separately. She smiled and shrugged apologetically.

"Your body does some nasty things." She replied simply, making me frown.

"You think I'm _nasty!?" _I shouted, making her frown.

"No!" she said quickly, backtracking. "_You're _not nasty… but no one likes periods."

"Alice!" I cried angrily, not wanting my entire house to know that I was about to get my…

…_period._

There. I said it.

"It's a natural thing, Bella." She said firmly. "Dad's a doctor, for heaven's sake… he already knows-"

"What!?" I yelped, flying out of my room at an alarming speed to locate dad and demand to know what he knew.

My _dad _shouldn't be the one to know about my… _thing._

Gross.

"Dad!" I hollered, just as I flew into the kitchen, where he was seated, calmly awaiting my inquisition.

"Yes, dear?" he asked gently, looking at me lovingly. I fumed as I tried to get my thoughts together, and he waited patiently.

"Do you know?" I asked lowly, trying to be as quiet as I could be.

"Know what?" he asked innocently… to innocent.

"Dad!" I complained loudly, turning redder than a beet. He sighed softly.

"I'm a doctor, Bella. I know how these things work-"

"Ugh!" I groaned disgustedly, storming out of the kitchen. I heard dad sigh lightly behind me as I stormed into the living room, where the staircase was, catching sight of my family, all together on the couches. Rose shot me a gentle, twinkling smile and mom simply watched me as Emmett frowned hugely and Jasper pointedly avoided my gaze.

"Oh my god." I said, too embarrassed to say anything else as I flew out of the living room and up the steps.

They _all _knew, and Edward would find out too, once he read Alice's mind… he would see the pad lesson!

My life sucked.

"Sorry Bella!" cried Alice loudly from her own room. I simply grunted and marched into my bedroom, closing the door behind me.

The entire room was clean and neat, except for the underpants and pad laying on my floor.

I snatched them up quickly and stuffed the offending items away into the lowest drawer of my desk, vowing never again to even _open _that drawer, much less examine those panties ever again, as long as I lived.

**A/N: So there we have it... a little humour at Bella's expense.**

**Review please!**


	7. Breakdown

**Diamond in the Rough- Outtake #7**

Breakdown

**A/N: This chapter is EmPOV of the closet breakdown in Part 2. I hope you like it!!**

* * *

Age: 11

Pairing: B/Em

Rating: M

Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort

Summary: Emmett's POV of the school closet incident

* * *

EmPOV

The house was eerily quiet and very much still as I sat on the couch, tapping my foot on the floor.

I was bored.

The family had gone out hunting, and since I was the only one who was still satiated, I was the one who volunteered to stay home with Bella and make sure she got to and from school safely. When she was here, things were lively and fun, but now that she was stuck in school, there was no one to amuse me, and nothing for me to do.

Sure, I might have been old, but I was still a kid at heart…

I sighed heavily and glanced at the television remote, weighing the idea in my mind.

There would be nothing good on at this time of the day…

I could always watch a movie.

But which one?

I frowned and huffed, sitting back in my seat once more as I weighed my options.

_What to do…_

Before I could come to a sufficient conclusion, I was distracted by the shrill ring of the telephone, and I leapt up to answer it.

On the second ring, I picked up and greeted the caller.

"Cullen residence." I grunted, secretly pleased at having such a deep voice. Things were about to get interesting after all…

"Hello. This is John Carter from Denali Public School. Can I speak with Doctor Cullen, please?" queried a polite, but worried voice over the other end.

_Bean._

"He's not in." I said, making the man sigh as I abandoned all plans of prank phone calls. "Is Bella alright?"

"We have a slight problem." He said softly, sounding distracted. "Is Mrs. Cullen in?"

"No one's in but me." I said curtly, a growing bubble of uncharacteristic panic growing within me. "I'm in charge of her today."

"Who is this?" he asked gently.

"Emmett." I said quickly. "I'm her brother."

"Alright, Emmett." Said the teacher kindly.

This was the guy who'd been trying so hard to be nice to Bella. He was a friend, not an enemy, and I made up my mind right there to be as kind as I could to him, under the circumstances.

I strained my ears and to my dismay and alarm, I could hear crying in the background, beyond the shuffling and flurry of movement.

"Is she hurt?" I demanded, taking the cordless phone with me as I moved towards the door, slipping my shoes and jacket on.

As soon as I got to the bottom of this, I was out of here.

"We're not sure." Said the teacher. "Someone has to come in and get her though, since she's not calming down."

"I'm on my way." I said quickly.

"Thank you." Said the teacher, right before his phone clicked shut, and I threw the phone onto the small table by the front door and darted out to my Jeep as quickly as I could.

What had happened to her? Who had hurt her?

I leapt into my large vehicle and tore out of the drive as fast as I could, my imagination running rampant as grisly images flew through my head.

Had someone tried to beat her up?

Had she fallen victim to another one of her clumsy accidents?

Had someone said something to her?

Why was she crying?

The trees and signs flew past at an alarming speed as I drove, making my way through the small town as quickly as I could. Some people honked angrily and a few flipped me off, but I continued my rampage until I was parked haphazardly in front of Denali Public School, right in the middle of the no-parking zone.

I jumped out of my Jeep, leaving my coat behind, and stormed towards the door, listening to the sounds of panic and flurry inside. I could smell Bella- as well as her tears and blood- and I could _hear _her bawling.

She was crying, hurt and bleeding.

I would kill the person responsible…

Without waiting another moment, I flung the door open, startling the little secretary that was watching the hallway from her place at her desk, and before she could greet me, I marched on over towards the horde of human teachers.

My throat ached slightly as her blood came closer and closer, but I was very well controlled, and it didn't bother me much.

"What happened?" I demanded angrily, finally coming face to face with the strange, repulsive sight.

There was Bella, huddled in the furthest corner of the janitor's closet, bawling like no tomorrow and curled up into the tiniest ball she could manage. Her delicate hands dripped with blood and I saw how badly she was shaking.

I forced down my anger until I got the whole story.

"She got shut in the janitor's closet." Said one- the one I assumed was the principle, based on his business suit. I froze sadly as I came closer to Bella, and she let out a small wail of distress.

That was just mean.

"Bella." I said gently, my voice taking on a soothing quality. She looked at me with wild, terrified eyes and I wondered where she really was.

Because I knew her mind wasn't here. It was stuck in some hellish rendition of her past, and it saddened me to think of her stuck in such a state of fear. Her heartbeat skyrocketed as I approached, trying to be of some comfort.

"Come here, honey." I coaxed gently as I approached. She shook her head quickly, her hair flying wildly around her face as she curled up even tighter, her knuckles turning white.

"No…" she gasped out, her voice tight and breathy, making me panic once more.

Could she not breathe?

"Bellsy." I cooed gently, sadness seeping through as I reached out to touch her arm gently. To my complete shock and dismay, she jumped violently and sent herself flying into the concrete wall, and I retracted quickly.

"Should we call 911?" asked one of the teachers, making me frown.

"No, thank you." I said curtly, hearing her cry loudly again. I softened my tone instantly, not wanting to scare her as I reached out once more, my mind set on making her feel safe again.

I would do all I could.

"NO!" she shrieked wildly, making me frown intently.

Where was my calm, gentle, soft-spoken Belly-Bean?

"Bella." I said, aghast at her violent reaction. Before she could try and scream or fly into any more walls, I reached down decidedly and slid my arms under her, lifting her from her place on the floor. Her entire frame tensed right up and she squirmed, wanting me to let her go.

But I couldn't and I knew that. I glanced sadly towards the teachers before something else caught my gaze and I fought back a snarl.

Three girls were standing by sheepishly, looking at Bella with astonished, yet slightly amused eyes.

I'd found the culprits.

"Put me down!" pleaded Bella sadly, trying to squirm against me again. Tears poured as she thumped against my grip, making my face fall.

"Do something with them." I snarled angrily, jutting my chin towards the suddenly frightened, nervous girls, as I carried Bella outside, into the cold air.

"Please…" she said, her voice cracking sadly as she tossed all her weight onto my arm. It made no difference, but she did it again, and I knew she'd bruise herself soon enough.

"Bella, please." I said gently, wanting her to calm down and stop this madness. She was still shaking and the tears were still pouring out of her wild, manic eyes. Before she could respond- positively or negatively, we'd reached the Jeep, and after a moment's mental hesitation, I placed her gingerly in the backseat, laying her down across it and abandoned the idea of a seatbelt as I jumped into the front, starting it up.

She cried loudly, the scent of her tears and drying blood filling the Jeep as I took off out of the lot. The Jeep moved quickly, bouncing down the road as she cried as relentlessly as ever, making me frown in panic.

"Sweetheart, relax." I said gently, knowing that such a tantrum couldn't be good for her. It must hurt her stomach to cry like she was, and she must be getting a headache…

My words were completely ineffective, and with one last, fleeting glance in the mirror, I focused on the road and got us home in a matter of minutes. I pulled into my wife's usual parking place- closest to the door- and leapt out, moving quickly to the backseat, where Bella waited. I reached out to her again and I could almost sense the tension and fear rolling off of her, and I forced back my own sadness, knowing that it wasn't personal.

I kept repeating those words in my head: _Her reaction wasn't personal._

"Come here, Belly Bean." I said gently, earning me a fervent shiver.

"No." she choked out, her voice much weaker than I'd have liked it to be.

"Yes." I countered, reaching in to pull her out. She tensed horribly when I touched her and I pulled her out, but to my shock, she didn't uncurl from her tight ball.

I carried her anyways, and we reached the house before either of us spoke again.

"Belly, relax please." I said, seeing her tension. She was scaring me.

"Put me down!"

Her loud shriek managed to startle me and I jumped slightly at her tone.

Bella didn't _yell._

"Bella." I said in shock as I put her down, making sure she was steady enough on her feet. She was, and she careened towards the living room as fast as she could manage- in the complete opposite direction of me.

She was scared of me… _again._

She kept walking and I watched her closely, frowning as she moved towards the far wall. Milliseconds after the onset of my confusion, she stopped dead and her heart sped up wildly and she fell backwards, landing with a loud thud. I winced, but before I could ask if she was alright, her breathing hitched and she scampered away from the wall, towards the farthest corner of the room.

"No, NO, _NO!" _she shrieked, staring with wide, tearful eyes at the wall.

The games closet.

Her words and hysteria tore at my heart as she gasped for air, her chest heaving.

She couldn't breathe.

Instantly, I whipped out my phone, speaking her name worriedly as she pressed herself as far as she could go into that corner, obviously having some sort of anxiety attack.

"Hello?" asked the voice over the other end of the phone.

"Carlisle." I said worriedly, still staring at Bella.

"What's the problem?" he asked anxiously as Bella choked over her own tears.

"You've got to come home." I said softly, making him sigh worriedly.

"Is everything ok? Is Bella alright?" he asked, no doubt being able to hear her cries.

"No, she's freaking out." That was putting it mildly. I tried to approach her again.

She was having a full blown panic attack, and I had no idea what to do for her.

"NO!" she shrieked, making Carlisle sigh sadly as her eyes glazed over and she shook violently.

"Try and calm her down. We'll be there in a few minutes." Said Carlisle softly.

"Yeah. Ok." I said distractedly, closing my phone absently.

"Relax, Belly-Bean." I said softly, trying my best to keep her as calm as possible. Her tremors increased and I backed off, knowing that physical touch was the last thing she wanted.

"No…" she wheezed, making my brain panic, even if my body remained calm.

What if she passed out? What would I do then?

_Hurry up, Carlisle._

I was not cut out for this sort of thing… I liked happy Bean. Not this broken, terrified Bean.

I wanted _my _Bean, and this most definitely wasn't her.

"Everyone's coming." I said gently, trying to reassure her. "Mom and dad, Rose, Alice and Jasper, and Edward." I said.

Almost as if she'd forgotten that she actually _needed _air, she took in a great heaving breath and tried to curl in on herself again. I saw her chest muscles working frantically, and from what I knew, I knew that was bad, and I felt the surge of absolute dread as I flew forward again, only making her retreat further into the corner with a loud whimper of fear.

I was torn- scare her and make sure she was breathing, or let her be and have her possibly pass out.

Luckily, before I was forced to decide, the door opened and Carlisle flew inside.

"Bella." Said Carlisle worriedly, assessing the scene laid out before him. I stared and backed off to give him space as he tried to approach her. Rose and the others all came in as well, stopping short when they saw the terrified little girl on the floor.

Carlisle tried to calm her. Jasper tried to calm her.

Both were unsuccessful, and without hesitation, Carlisle sent Esme upstairs to grab a relaxing pill and a water bottle.

My mind was in overdrive as Edward gave it a shot, trying to get through to her in her panic. He tried, only to have her shy away before realization clicked and she realized who he was.

She spoke his name- her voice soft and gentle before he patted her back and a surge of momentary jealousy shot through me.

_This was no time to be so shallow._

Bella allowed Edward- of all people- to hug her tightly, trying to calm her completely as she flung herself bodily at him. He managed to get the crying down significantly, and before long, Esme returned with the pill. Carlisle managed to coax her over, though Edward accompanied her, and he fed her the small pill with a sip of water before she cried herself out into Edward's chest.

Carlisle hugged her and everyone managed to relax as she did, but I watched her, alarmed and saddened by what had happened.

Why had she been so scared of me? Just as if a realization hit her, she glanced up at me with tearful eyes, looking forlorn.

"Sorry Emmy." She said softly, her voice croaky and raspy, but apologetic.

All I could manage was a small smile before I sat down next to Rose on the loveseat, wrapping my arm around her shoulders.

Only when Bella announced that she felt sick, did Rose get up from her place and whisk her upstairs for a shower and some rest.

The room was very quiet after Edward dashed upstairs as well, and Bella was tucked into bed- which was now located on Edward's floor- and Rosalie retreated to our bedroom, no doubt to think things through. I was incredibly relieved to hear Bella's heart rate slow as she fell asleep, and the entire room seemed to relax along with her.

"You did well, Emmett." Said Carlisle suddenly, making me frown as I looked at him.

"Well?" I scoffed, making him nod. He simply watched me and smiled softly.

"You didn't panic." He reasoned. "If you would have panicked outwardly, she'd have done the same."

"Right." I said, making him smile.

"I'm proud of you." He said honestly, glancing over at Esme. He hugged her softly and whispered a quiet admittance of love before we all glanced towards the stairs, seeing my irate wife descending with a vengeance.

"I am_ not_ sending her back there, and I'm going to get her things." She announced snippily, making me grin slightly as my haughty wife glared around the room.

She meant business, and I knew that those three little witches were about to get a nasty shock.

Words were exchanged and Rose's temper flared, but in the end, she had left the house in a complete rage, and I sat back on my chair, satisfied and very much amused.

"Emmett, you might want to go down there." Said Alice suddenly, appearing at the foot of the stairs. She had a sympathetic, but very amused smile on her face as I frowned in confusion.

"She'll verbally attack everyone in that office, and the cops will be called... I can't see what she does after that." She said with a twinkle in her eye.

With a hearty laugh, I hopped to my feet and shook my head lightly, grabbing my jacket again.

I loved my wife.

**A/N: There's 3 outtakes left, and they should be posted within the next few days... **

**Review please!**


	8. Esme's Visit

**Diamond in the Rough- Outtake #8**

Esme's Visit

**A/N: Here we are with the eighth outtake. There's two left after this one, so please review! It's a little angsty as well as the genres mentioned.**

* * *

Age: 15

Pairing: B/Es

Rating: T

Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort

Summary: Esme visits Bella in the hospital after she is attacked by Victoria in the meadow.

* * *

EsPOV

How had this happened?

She'd been doing so well lately… Edward had rashly decided to leave us, and Bella had fallen into a deep depression, but she'd taken to walking alone in the woods- something I never paid any mind to. She should have been safe. She should have been allowed to walk in peace, but somehow, I'd let her slip through my fingers, and she'd fallen victim to an attempted murder.

I'd almost allowed another of my children to die under my care, and it was unforgivable.

When Alice had told us of Bella's impending, premature demise, my entire body had grown cold. Edward had run out like madman to prevent such an occurrence, but even so, he could have easily failed.

He succeeded in saving her with moments to spare… she could have been changed, or worse, killed…

At that time, I was dragged back into the unpleasant memories of my past, remembering what I'd already lost, and I what I stood to lose again. I remembered my baby- the baby I'd loved and lost after such a short period of time…

He'd been the result of a violent, turbulent relationship with Charles Evenson- the first man I'd married to please my parents. Charles was an unpredictable and violent creature, but I'd kept appearances up until he was drafted into the war… he'd come back, angrier and crazier than ever, and I'd become pregnant with our son- the one he never knew.

That baby had been the light of my life when I'd run. Granted, he wasn't born yet, but I loved him just the same. I'd fled out west, where I'd taken up a job as a local schoolmistress before he was born.

I couldn't even remember his name.

He was here and gone again in what felt like mere seconds… and I'd been left alone. No husband, and now no baby…

I'd tried to end my life, and only the fact that Carlisle had found me in the morgue was the reason that I was standing here right now, in the hallway of the hospital, once again steeling myself to face the almost-death of my child.

How could I have been so careless?

I slowly approached the door and saw my burly son and eldest daughter huddled around the sleeping figure in the bed, Rosalie holding her hand and Emmett watching them closely.

"Esme wants some privacy." Said Emmett softly, making Rosalie sigh as she straightened up.

"Sure." She said reluctantly, standing quickly as she moved away.

"I'll be quick." I promised, making her smile gently as she took Emmett's hand and left the room, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I walked into the room and paused briefly before I closed the door, listening to the soft clicking and steady beeping of the medical equipment.

She looked so small and fragile.

Steeling myself, I creeped forward, being careful not to wake her as I glanced at her IV, heart monitor, and the supply of emergency equipment behind her. There were oxygen masks, needles, and various other pieces of equipment to keep her alive, should she ever need them.

I felt slightly choked up as I sat down gingerly in Rosalie's vacated seat, the sleeping Bella not even realizing I was here. She slept on, her chest rising and falling rhythmically, as the beeping continued- becoming the sound of life.

Her bruised, battered arm lay gingerly on a pillow at her side furthest from me, but through the gauze and tape, I could see the nasty colouring and painful swelling. The incision site was covered, to prevent infection, I assumed, but the arm looked quite worn out.

I wanted to cry.

How could have I been so careless? I'd allowed her to walk out in the woods… I'd allowed her to dash off to that meadow. She was only a child- I was the adult, and I should have stopped her…

I took her needled hand in my own and pressed a soft kiss to it as I sighed, caressing the warmth.

She moved her legs and grimaced lightly as she messed up her blankets, tangling herself in them.

I smiled to myself and put her arm back down before I stood up and moved to the end of the bed, lifting her legs gently and fixing the covers. She squirmed against my grip before her eyes cracked open, her gaze questioning and confused.

"Mom?"

"Go back to sleep, dear." I said softly, trying not to be too loud. She sighed and shook her head, letting me finish what I was doing before I sat back down and watched her closely. She blushed slightly and turned away, her eyes brightening.

"Are you in pain?" I asked in a strained voice, the very idea making me shiver.

She should never be in pain.

"No." she said easily, looking up at her IV pain medication. I frowned confusedly as she sniffed and laid back on her pillows, looking at the tiled ceiling.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly, reaching for her hand again.

I'd give her anything she needed… all she had to do was say the word.

"I'm sorry."

I was momentarily stunned into silence before I frowned and leaded in closer, taking her hand in mine.

"For what, sweetheart?" I asked softly.

"You're upset." She accused, making me drop the worried look and replace it with a mask of calm and care.

"It's fine, dear. I just hate seeing you like this." I whispered.

"I shouldn't have done it." She whispered, shaking her head wildly. She winced at the pain it caused and I shot her a disapproving glance before two fat tears fell- one rolling down her cheek and the other dripping off the end of her nose.

"Don't cry." I said softly.

"Sorry." She said again, wiping them away quickly. I sighed and smoothed her hair before she turned to me, looking curious.

"I won't do it again." she stated meekly, making me smile in spite of our situation.

"I should think not." I agreed softly, smiling for the first time since I'd walked in. She laughed- a forced sound, if I ever heard one- and fell silent, looking contemplative.

"Mom?" she asked, gaining my attention easily.

"Yes dear?" I asked, making her hesitate for a moment before she blurted her question.

"What were you thinking about?" she asked softly, catching me off guard.

"When?" I asked, playing dumb.

"You looked so sad." She whispered. "If it's because of me, I'm sorry--" she started before I shook my head, silencing her avid apologies.

"It's not because of you." I said firmly, earning me a sceptical glance.

"I was just thinking of what could have been." I admitted, taking her hand again. She frowned worriedly and shuddered lightly, the idea of her own death being quite foreign and unpleasant.

"Sorry."

"Stop apologizing." I said firmly, making her smile as she nodded and glanced down at our hands.

"It brought me back to the past." I added, making her head snap around to me. Her eyes brightened and she nodded, clearly itching to apologize again, but she remained quiet, simply examining the thermal blanket covering her legs.

"Sorry." She said quickly, pointedly looking away.

"Bella…" I warned, making her sigh as she turned to me. A heavy feeling settled in my heart as she shot me a sad, remorseful, almost guilty look.

"Don't you go blaming yourself." I said firmly. "It happened a long time ago."

"Still…" she said.

"Still nothing." I tutted, kissing her cheek. "It's only reminded me of what could have happened." I said, trying to keep my tone light.

I'd never been more grateful for this odd, special little girl in front of me as I was now.

"I wouldn't want to feel that way ever again, and I'm simply glad that you're safe and sound." I added, making her nod firmly,

"I won't do it again." she said, her voice full of conviction and decidedness.

"No, you most certainly won't." I said firmly, motherly worry and indignation filling me once more.

"Am I in trouble?" she asked hesitantly, looking at me with resigned eyes.

I couldn't punish her… she'd learned her lesson.

"No, dear." I said fondly. "I think you've learned your lesson."

She nodded emphatically and sighed softly, glancing over at her broken arm.

"When can I go home?" she asked softly. I smiled in spite of myself before I shrugged.

"That's a question for your father." I said honestly. "I hadn't thought to ask."

"Ok." She said quietly, her warm, thin fingers wrapping around my hand. She winced as the needle shifted slightly and I tried to pull away, but she simply held on steadily, not at all ready to let it go.

"Love you." She whispered, her face turning red as I smiled.

"I love you too, dear." I said firmly, making her grin.

"You're tired." I accused as she yawned hugely, struggling to keep it in so I wouldn't see. She simply shrugged stubbornly and rested her head on the pillows, still holding onto my hand.

"Go to sleep." I directed, prying her grip off of me so I could stand and close her curtains. She yawned again when the room darkened and I turned off her light, leaving only the one fluorescent tube lit behind her bed, dimmed by a covering. It casted a soft glow around the room and she looked more relaxed already as she sighed and shot me one, feeble smile, before her eyes drifted closed and she fell into a deep sleep. The heart monitor slowed and her respirations deepened as I took up her hand again, smiling to myself.

Despite her inherent compass that pointed her towards danger and accident, I made a solemn vow to guide her away- keeping her on the proper path.

She would be safe.

**A/N: Alright, that follows chapter 29 of part 3. Please review and leave some feedback!**


	9. Beast

**Diamond in the Rough- Outtake #10**

Beast

**A/N: Here's the ninth outtake... only one left! For those of you who read these, the next chapter of part 4 (I forgot to mention it in the A/N for the chapter I posted earlier) is of Edward's pre-wedding experience with the guys.**

**Thanks for reading, and please, review!**

****Jacob Warning** (as I've said in previous A/Ns, he DOES exist, and I just couldn't help myself this time...)**

* * *

Age: 16

Pairing: None (Bella)

Rating: K+

Genre: General/Humour

Summary: Bella goes down to La Push to purchase her new truck, and has her first run in with the shape shifters.

* * *

BPOV

Today was a very important day in my life. Just last week, I'd finally gotten my driver's licence and Edward had given me driving lessons around town, and now, I was headed over to the La Push reservation, where I was meeting the guy who would sell me my truck.

I had his name and number scrawled down on a piece of paper as Edward drove me, his face set in a hard, unpleasant mask.

I wasn't normally allowed in La Push, but since I'd gone and made this contract with… what was his name? I checked my paper. Right, _Billy Black… _I was allowed on their land for one half hour, to pay him for the truck and clear up any questions I had.

I'd spoken to this Billy person over the phone, and once he heard who I was, he told me that none of my family was to cross the border with me. I was to come alone, and that in itself had caused a royal uproar in my house, but after much pleading and reasoning, it was decreed that I would be allowed to go, so long as I met Edward half an hour later at the border. I'd get out of the Volvo and walk the short distance to the Black's house, before I was to come back in the allotted time, with my new vehicle.

And under no circumstances, was I to associate with the young Black boy- Jacob- who was, apparently, one of La Push's very own temperamental shape-shifters.

He was a werewolf, and no matter how interested I was, I wouldn't get involved. I knew that I'd never be allowed back in La Push after this, unless it was for _another _truck, so making friends with anyone there would be pointless and hurtful.

No good could come of being friends with Jacob Black, even if I wanted to be.

Edward, grimacing in his disapproving way, turned down a narrow road and stopped the car within inches of the designated fir tree, glancing over.

"Half an hour." He reminded me, handing me my cell phone. I smiled at his bad mood and he scowled, simply shaking his head in disbelief as I got out.

I'd only seen the truck once before, at the border, and it was insanely old and rusted, but I'd fallen in love with it as soon as I'd seen it. I'd been assured ten times over that despite its appearance, it ran smoothly, and that Jacob Black had rebuilt the engine in his spare time.

Apparently, he was a car buff.

I began my steady traipse down the road, admiring my short time on the reservation, and gladly, I passed no curious strangers on the way. The address and house description was written on the paper that was clenched in my hands, and before too long, I found the small, red-painted house with the large garage out back.

I grinned happily at the sight of the red truck- Beast, as I'd affectionately dubbed it- and marched on over to the door, knocking smartly.

I waited for a moment before the door swung open, and instead of the wheelchair bound Billy, there was a large boy- imposing and unfamiliar. He had a scowl on his face as he crinkled his nose and I frowned in alarm, clearing my throat awkwardly.

"Is Billy here?" I squeaked, slightly intimidated by him. He simply grunted and looked me over warily before he turned his head and shouted.

"Jake, truck-girl's here!" he hollered, making me jump and frown as another boy appeared. The first boy simply shot me a doubtful glance as the younger looking one looked at me with a grin.

"Hey." He said, offering me his hand to shake the first boy frowned deeply and made a gagging noise, much to my embarrassment, as I shook the hand, feeling the scorching heat.

"Give it up, Paul." Said Jacob Black scornfully, turning to his comrade. "Dad's been called in to a meeting of the Elders." Explained Jacob. "He left me in charge of the transaction."

My family would kill me... if they ever found out.

"Ok." I said, stepping aside as he left the house and closed the door behind him, shielding the very rude Paul from my sight. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a key on a small, ornate chain and I grinned, making him frown in confusion.

"Excited for that old piece of crap?" he asked dubiously, making me frown indignantly.

"It is not _crap." _I said firmly, making him laugh.

"Sure, sure."

I sighed as he handed me the key and I forked over the cheque for $600- all of which I'd earned during my quick summer job down at Newton's Outfitters.

"Thanks." I said as he glanced at me interestedly, before he shook his head slightly.

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked suddenly, turning back to me as I jumped in shock.

"Sure?"

"How do you stand the _smell?"_ He asked incredulously, and I heard the boy inside- Paul- laughing loudly.

"What smell?" I demanded, offended. He smiled, looking a little incredulous.

"That leech smell." He clarified with a small scowl. I felt anger bubbling up as he grimaced.

"Excuse me?" I asked darkly, making him frown in confusion.

"Sorry?" he said questioningly, taking a step back as I scowled.

"Leech?" I quoted.

This kid had nerve.

"That's what they are, aren't they?" he asked darkly, his body shaking slightly.

"No." I said curtly. "That's my family you're insulting." I clarified. He grimaced.

"I'd rather live alone than with a pack of _them_." He said, shrugging indifferently. The offence ran deep, and before he could say anything more, I snatched up the key and jumped into the new truck.

"Tell your _father,"_ I said, emphasizing the word, "that I said thank you."

"You're welcome." He said with a cocky grin.

"I wasn't talking to _you." _I spat childishly, making him laugh as he turned around, cheque in hand, leaving me to back the truck out of the drive.

Stupid werewolf boy.

I drove as fast as the truck would let me, which was only 55 miles per hour, all the way to the border, my anger dissipating in light of my new acquisition. The truck was loud, slow, old and quite frankly, ugly, but I loved it just the same.

It was entirely _mine. _I'd bought it with my own money, and it was more special than any fancy car my family could buy for me. I'd been offered a Porsche, a Mercedes, a Volvo… Rose had even thrown an Aston Martin into the deal, but under no circumstances would I accept such a lavish gift, simply because I _could._ My truck was my new baby, and I would love it forever.

Edward's Volvo came into sight, and he was leaning up against it. His eyes widened momentarily before he winced at the truck's volume and stared, examining it critically. I stepped out proudly, once I was over the border line, and he sighed.

"It's old." He commented dryly. "I remember seeing new ones rolling around in 1955."

"I like it." I said defensively, patting the red door affectionately. He stared doubtfully.

"I don't see what's to like." He admitted honestly. I stared, irritation growing steadily.

"If I have ugly babies will you hate them too?" I challenged, making him frown.

"Children and trucks are two very different things." He said firmly.

"Not this time." I said. "This is Beast." I introduced, making Edward smirk.

"If you say so, silly girl." Was his reply.

"I do say so." I insisted. "I love this truck, and you will respect it, Edward Anthony."

He smirked at the use of his middle name.

"Yes ma'am." He said, nodding submissively as he turned back to his car.

"How fast can it go?" he asked curiously, making me grin.

"Fifty five." I replied promptly. He scowled.

"Are you kidding?" he demanded angrily.

Edward liked to drive well over 120.

"Nope. He's an old man, Edward." I explained.

"I thought he was your child?" he challenged.

"He's my old-man child." I declared wildly, trying to retain any sense of dignity for my poor old Beast.

"He's your what, excuse me?" he asked in a shocked tone, looking quite exasperated.

"Old-man child. Like your old, demented grandfather who comes to live with you. He's old and moves slowly, but you just _have _to love him." I said.

"That truck is nothing like _anyone's _grandfather." He replied tartly.

"Just get in your car." I said with a scowl as he smirked, and did just that, climbing into the driver's seat with grace. He turned around and I led the way, leaving him to follow behind me at the very slow, very antagonizing, 55 mph. Every time I glanced at Edward in the rear view mirror, he seemed even more impatient and exasperated than the time before, but I was simply joyous. Besides the run in with Jacob Black and his rude friend, everything had gone quite well, and according to plan.

At least no one would know that I'd met with the werewolf, since the entire truck must have smelled like him anyways.

We pulled into our driveway, me smiling like an idiot and Edward looking more exasperated than ever.

"Good God, Bella." Said Emmett wondrously as he came out of the garage, meeting the Beast for the first time.

"I love it!" I cried, making him stare in shock before he turned to the exasperated Edward, who simply shrugged and walked towards the house, no doubt wanting nothing more to do with my vehicle.

"You passed up an Aston Martin for _this?"_ he asked incredulously. I scowled at him.

"It's _mine."_ I said possessively, making his brows raise.

"I know _that." _He said emphatically. "Don't worry. I don't want it." He assured me, glancing over at his state of the art Jeep, no doubt comparing it to my own truck.

"Be nice to him." I ordered fondly, glancing over at Beast.

"You're just as bad as Alice." Accused Emmett, clearly remembering the time when she'd assigned a gender to each of the cars we owned.

Beast was clearly male.

"But you love me." I sang happily, uncharacteristically teasing and upbeat thanks to my new truck.

"Yep." Admitted Emmett, tearing his eyes from me and glancing at that truck again.

"Oh, for the love of God."

I glanced to my left and smiled at Rosalie, who was staring in utter disgust at the truck.

"Be nice to him, Rose."

**A/N: There's Bella's Beast... He's like a character all on his own! Tee hee...**

**Please review!**


	10. Visions of Victoria

**Diamond in the Rough- Outtake #10**

Visions of Victoria

**A/N: Here we are with the very last outtake of the series. This is Alice's vision from her POV when Victoria appeared in Bella's bedroom in Part 4... enjoy, and please leave one last review!**

* * *

Age: 17

Pairing: A/E

Rating: M

Genre: Angst/Family

Summary: Alice and Edward are hunting together when Alice has a vision of Victoria's break in (coincides with chapter 7 of part 4).

* * *

APOV

The night was a fine one, with cool breezes and bright, guiding moonlight filtering down through the trees. I was chasing my prey- a most unfortunate deer that had happened to cross my path with its herd. Edward was close behind me, jogging leisurely as we weaved through the trees and dodged the protruding branches. I knew the deer was frightened, so when I pounced on it, I made sure to end it quickly, not wanting it to suffer more than it already had.

Even eighty-some years since I'd become a vampire, killing the animals still managed to sadden me slightly. Deer were so lovely- so lithe and calm, with their big brown eyes…

But it never did any good to dwell on it, so before I could get too upset over it, I drank heartily, enjoying the grim satisfaction it provided. I listened with skilled ears as Edward took down his own kill, the noise nearly nonexistent but for the crash as the animal fell to the ground, dead. Moments later, he appeared, the carcass of the dead deer slung over his shoulder as he tossed it into the hole we'd dug together. I did the same and silently, we covered the bodies with dirt, shielding them from any possible curious human eyes.

"How is she, Alice?" asked Edward suddenly, breaking the silence.

I instantly shielded my thoughts as I smiled… he was head over heels for that poor girl.

"She's fine." I said honestly. I laughed to myself as I remembered what I'd seen earlier, pitying her slightly for her own stupidity.

"What?" asked Edward warily, seeing my happy face.

"She went to the movies." I said with a shrug. He nodded, waiting for me to continue. "Only Mike, Angela and Ben could make it though." He pinched his nose angrily as he thought of Mike Newton and Bella being the only singles in their group.

"I knew something like that would--" he started, only to be cut off by my peal of laughter.

"She made him sit on one side of the others, and she sat between Angela and the wall." I cackled, remembering the vision of Bella, pressed against the wall as Mike tried vainly to watch her around Angela's tall figure. Edward smiled, grimly pleased.

"What did she see?" he asked dreamily, grinning from ear to ear.

"Saw." I said promptly, making him frown hugely as he turned to me abruptly.

"What prompted that?" he asked, torn between shock, pity and amusement. It was a well-known fact that Bella didn't like to watch scary movies, and Saw, for her, was overkill.

"They were going to see the romantic comedy, but it was sold out." I said.

"Lucky them." He said dryly. I knew he was trying not to imagine Bella and Mike Newton together, watching a romantic comedy with another couple.

"Alice." He said angrily as _I _envisioned it, smirking wildly.

"You should just tell her you like her." I blurted, earning me a small, offended growl.

"Oh stop it." I said sternly, swatting his shoulder. "Growling at me won't make things any different."

"Alice… she doesn't want to hear that." He said firmly.

"Doesn't she?" I challenged, making him roll his eyes as he descended back into the utmost ignorance, ready to play the lost puppy dog yet again.

"You're hopeless." I sighed sadly, making him shrug.

"If she expresses interest, I'll retaliate." He bargained.

He was blind as a bat.

"If you say so." I said indifferently, making him sigh as I turned back towards the darkness, scanning the area for any signs of animals.

"There." Said Edward suddenly, smiling happily as he pointed to a paw print, one that matched Edward's favourite food- mountain lion.

"You can have that one." I bargained, making him smile.

"Thanks Al." he said fondly, jogging off in the direction his food had gone. I, always interested in Edward's battles with the hopeless cats, followed, wanting to watch.

He ran lithely, making me giggle happily as I followed him until he found the desired cat, smirking as it woke from its slumber, looking quite angry.

It hissed and snarled as I giggled again, making it stand. Edward poised himself to pounce, and quite unexpectedly, just as my brother flew through the air, my mind was yanked into the future, blinding me from the present.

_Bella is lying in bed- Rosalie's bed- when she hears a loud crash. The crash comes from her bedroom._

_The edges of my vision blur slightly as she leaps out of bed, scared, and moves to the stairs. She snatches one of Esme's vases from the hallway as she steels herself, breathing heavily, and marches right on up towards her bedroom- where the sound had come from._

_She stalks ever closer and my mind screams at her to turn around, but it's no use. She continues and after heaving one great breath of air, she flings the door open and launches the aforementioned vase in the direction of a tall, willowy redhead standing in the centre of the room._

_The woman catches it and sends it flying into the wall, chipping the paint as she advances, smiling gently._

"_Hello, Isabella." She says, making Bella shudder as her face blanches. She stumbles backwards as quickly as she can and takes a deep shaky breath before Victoria's eyes darken dangerously, and she crouches. Bella, overcome with sudden panic, turns to run, but before she can move so much as an inch, Victoria slams her to the ground, her face inches from Bella's own._

_With one great, marvellous shriek, Bella's neck is pierced by the venomous teeth and her blood begins to drain, filling the vision-air with an intoxicating, desirable aroma. My mouth waters and I hatefully force it back as Bella's struggling slows and Victoria's eyes redden._

_Before long, Victoria pulls away, smirking happily as she turns on her heel and leaps out of the window, running off into the night._

_My vision focuses on the still form of Bella- pale and ghostly- and very much dead._

I snap back with a horrified gasp, and a grisly, fearful snarling starts up behind me, before Edward dashes out before me as fast as he can go.

I follow, willing my legs to move faster than they ever had.

I could only pray that we would be quick enough.

**A/N: So that's it for the outtakes! Tomorrow should bring the epilogue of Part 4, and NO, there won't be a Part 5.... sorry.**

**Please review!**


End file.
